Once Upon a Twin
by RebelHeart94
Summary: Twins Emma and Skylar Swan grew up in some pretty crappy places until Skylar was pushed by Emma to do what she wanted to... join the Marines. Now back in the States and out of the Military, the twins are reunited in Boston on their 28th b-day just in time for a crazy adventure... Massively AU, OOC characters, FEMSLASH, Rated M for a reason. OC/Ruby, hints of SwanQueen.
1. Prologue - A Twin Surprise

**Once Upon a Twin**

 **Prologue: A Twin Surprise**

Stepping out of a taxi cab, a tall, short haired blonde stands up with a military duffle bag on her back, decked out in her Marine Officer Uniform. Looking up at the tall building in front of her, she checks the letter in her hand again, before folding it up and placing it in her pocket. Straightening up her back, she walks in, determined to see the person who sent the letter.

* * *

Arriving at the door of the apartment room, she pauses, staring at the number, disbelieving that after all these years, she is finally going to see the person she grew up with before being sent off to Military school. The same person who pushed her to do Boot camp, then join the Marines, and keep going, even when she wanted to take care of that person. They just hugged her and shoved her on the bus, and told her to not come back till the two terms she wanted to do were up.

Sighing, she knocks on the door in front of her. Hearing a voice call out to wait a moment, she can't help but grin, knowing that the person on the other side doesn't even know she was in the state, let alone right outside the door. She pulls herself back to reality as the door swings open.

"Can I help..." The person trails off as their eyes go wide and mouth drops, seeing the Marine at the door.

"Hmm, I don't know, are you Emma Swan?" She asks cheekily.

Squealing out loudly, the shorter blonde soars out of the apartment, jumping at the female Marine in excitement before burying her head into the females shoulder, clinging to her with all she has.

"Hey there Em, long time no see." The marine winked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Skylar Swan!" Emma growled out, punching her Twin on the arm,"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were here! You said you didn't have a set date for when you would be able to show up!"

Skylar laughed softly as she pulled Emma back into another hug, "And miss out on my Twin's Birthday?! I've missed seeing you face to face for nearly eleven years Emma, I didn't want to miss out on one more day if I could help it."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're turning twenty-eight as well you doofus. We share the same birthday, remember? Now come inside, your stuff showed up a few days ago, haven't unpacked any of it yet, but it's all here."

Jumping up and down in excitement, the taller twin asked, "And my bike? Is it here already as well?!"

Laughing, Emma pulled Skylar into the apartment, nodding as she grabbed her twins bag and tossed it on the floor in the apartment, before leading her to the shower in an adjacent room. Telling her to wash up before she puts her to work at making them a Birthday dinner, stating that, luckily, her bounty was done yesterday instead of today as she walked out of the room again, and back into the living room.

Sighing softly, Skylar grabbed a towel from a cabinet in the bathroom, before glancing back to the doorway, hearing the clatter of pots and pans. She found her Twin. She was home...


	2. Chapter 1 - Fairy Tales, Nephew and EQ?

**Chapter One: Fairy Tales a Nephew and an Evil Queen...What?!**

"Oh my god..." Emma groaned after finishing the dishes with her sister, "You weren't kidding when you said you could cook."

Smirking, Skylar dried off her hands before reaching into the fridge, "And to think, you didn't even notice the fact that I baked two cupcakes and put them in the fridge to cool, did you?"

Jaw dropping, Emma quickly leaned over on the counter, beaming up at her twin as Skylar pulled out a lighter and lit the candle on each cupcake and said, "Okay Emma, you know the drill by now. If you don't there is no help for you."

Smacking Sky's arm, she scoots close to her. As they both close their eyes, they grab each others hand, and blow out the candles.

*Knock Knock Knock* they jolt as they hear someone at the door.

"You didn't wish for strippers, did you?" Emma asked.

Glaring at her sister, Skylar straightened up and headed for the front door. Pulling it open, she stares out for a moment, utterly confused before hearing a small cough. Glancing down, she freezes at seeing a kid looking up at her.

"Hi! I'm Henry, are you Emma Swan?" The adorable boy, apparently named Henry, asked.

"Uh... Emma?! Someone's at the door for you!" She called out, starring in surprise at the kid in front of her, seemingly unable to look away.

"Really?! Who could it be at this hour Sky?" Emma asked as she shoulder checked her twin into the door, grinning at her.

Skylar narrowed her eyes at her twin before tackling her to the floor and putting her in a headlock as she said, "I'll teach you to shoulder check me lil sis!"

As the two were scuffling around on the floor, they heard a polite cough. The kid was looking at both of them, and he seemed completely amused at their play fighting. They glanced at each other before pushing apart and scrambling to their feet.

"Emma Swan?" Henry asked looking at the shorter blonde. Seeing her nod, he continued, "Hi! I'm Henry! I'm your son!"

He smiled at seeing their stunned faces, walking by them into the kitchen to look in the fridge. Poking his head up over the door, he questioned if they had any juice before glancing back in, confirming he found it as he pulled it out, drinking from the jug.

"Well, he has the same manners, and he actually looks a bit like you." Shrugged a grinning Skylar, before laughing as Emma punched her arm.

* * *

"We'd be closer already if you didn't make me hook up to trailer to bring the bike." Emma snarked as Skylar asked her if they were there yet... again.

"Hey now, I had to change out of my Officer uniform anyway. Just be happy all the clothes I like to wear were all together on the top of the first box AND clean, little miss Snarky." Stated Skylar as she leaned forward from her middle seat in the back of the bug, flicking the side of Emma's neck.

Glancing at a snickering Henry, Emma noticed a book in his lap. "Once Upon a Time? What's that?" She questioned, looking confused.

The kid looked over at her for a moment before shaking his head and muttering, "I'm not sure you're ready," before looking back at the book.

Skylar sighed as she leaned back, knowing her twin was going to get defensive.

"Ready for some Fairy Tales?" Yep, there it was. She knew it was gonna happen.

"They're not Fairy Tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened. Use your superpower, see if I'm lying." He challenged back at her sister.

"Just because you believe in something doesn't make it true kid." Emma muttered, glancing back at him from the road.

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know that more than anyone." Henry said, turning in his seat to look at Emma.

"Why is that?" Skylar heard her sister question as she leaned forward, interested in hearing his answer as well.

"Because the two of you are in this book as well." He said, glancing between the twins.

"Kid, I think you might have some problems." Sky said as she leaned back, throwing her arms out along the top of the back seat as Emma snorted at her answer.

"Yep, and both of you are gonna fix 'em." The kid replied, looking into the back seat directly at Skylar, before turning back to his book.

Sighing, Skylar patted Emma's arm before unbuckling and curling up in the backseat against the passenger side for a nap.

* * *

Jolting awake from a road bump, Skylar straightened up and looked out the window of the bug, seeing a 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign, as well as seeing it raining pretty hardcore.

"Hello there sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" Emma smirked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Mmmm, not too shabby. The driver seemed to not know what they were doing, but it was decent." Skylar grinned wickedly as Emma scowled back at her.

A few minutes later, looking out the front window as she leaned forward, Skylar narrowed her eyes, "Henry, dude, your town seems stuck in the eighties. Maybe nineties if you wanna push it."

Chuckling, Emma turned to Henry and asked what the address to his house was, slamming on the brakes and jerking to a stop when he smart mouthed her.

"Woah, Emma, warn a girl before you do that! I think my stomach just shook hands with my tonsils!" Skylar muttered out.

Emma jumped out of the now parked bug and, without even thinking about it, pulled a lever on the front seat, pushing it forward so Skylar could hop out as well. Stepping out to stretch, Skylar flinched a bit when a power cable sparked above them for a second.

"Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost..." Emma trailed off.

Glancing up at the giant clock, Sky blurted out, "Eight fifteen?" Before looking back at her twin as they both shared a 'what the hell?' look together.

"That clock hasn't moved in my whole life. Time's frozen here." Henry said with a 'duh' look on his face as he walked over to the twins, watching them lean against the side of the bug.

When they both looked at him, he clarified, "The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Woah, woah, woah. Okay, hold on. So, lemme get this straight. An Evil Queen sent a bunch of..." Skylar paused for a moment, trying to think of a good word, "Fairy Tale characters here? To this itty bitty small town, stuck, frozen in time, in the eighties, with hairband music and cheesy movies? If that's true I do feel bad, mostly for the bad movies though." She muttered out her last sentence, staring at the clock again.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped." Henry tried to clear up again.

"And that's what you're going with?" Questioned Emma as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's true." The kid said, obviously getting annoyed.

"Okay, yeah, then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Skylar asked, dragging out the 'why', as she threw her arms up in the air.

Rolling his eyes, Henry continued, "They can't. If they try, bad things happen."

The twins glanced at each other, before they could turn back and ask what he meant, they hear an older man's voice call out to Henry.

Patting Emma on the shoulder, Skylar gestured at her to talk to the man walking his dog as she reached in to grab her jacket and dug around for her 120gb mp3 player. Finding it, she pulled on her jacket and shoved the device in her pocket. Turning back around, she walked up to the group.

"I got his address." Emma barely got out before Henry interrupted and introduced Skylar to the dog owner as his aunt. Shaking the man's hand in greeting before stating, "We uh, we should probably be getting him back before it gets any later," as she pulled away.

"Ah yes, right. Well, have a good night, and uh, you be good Henry." The man grinned and waved a bit before walking away.

Waiting a moment, Emma looked back at Henry and asked, "So that's your shrink?" as Skylar snickered, watching the man walk away whistling.

"Not saying that you're crazy or anything kid," Skylar interrupted, seeing the kid look defensive, "He just doesn't seem... cursed or anything, to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you." She shrugged as Emma smacked her arm lightly, nodding in agreement at her assessment.

"He's the one who needs help, because he doesn't know." Henry said knowingly, nodding once before continuing, "None of them do, they don't remember who they are."

Emma motioned him to get in the backseat as Skylar hopped into the passenger front seat. "Convenient," she muttered before speaking louder, "All right, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket." He said as if it were obvious.

"Ha, the lying thing, thought I saw your nose growing a little bit back there." Skyler said, smirking at him as Emma closed her door.

"I'm not Pinocchio." He muttered, crossing his arms in front of him, pouting.

"Of course you're not, 'cause that would be ridiculous!" Emma said as she put the bug in drive, and took off down the road.

* * *

Skyler hopped out of the bug after having to tie her shoes again, and quickly caught up to Emma and Henry halfway up the path. Hearing Henry say something about his mom being Evil, she listens as Emma questions him about it, feeling confused as to what was said. Glancing up at the house, still in awe, she turns her attention to the door as a brown haired woman comes running out of the house, calling for Henry before running up to him. Moving to stand next to her sister, they watch as she checks on him, before he yells how he found his real family, running into the house.

The woman looked at the two Twins, as Emma waved a sheepish hello, saying she is the Birth mother, and pulls Skylar forwards, introducing her as her twin sister.

Hearing the man near the door who just walked up say he was going to go check on Henry, they turn their attention back to the woman in front of them as she asks, "How would the two of you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted," putting on a fake smile.

"Got anything stronger?" Muttered Emma, as they followed the woman inside.


	3. Chapter 2 - Stations, Castles, and Ruby

**Chapter Two: Station, Castles, and 'Wow, She's Hot!'**

"Skylar," a voice mumbled, shaking the blonde lightly before getting louder, "Skylar! Wake your ass up!"

Jolting awake, Skylar looks around confused until she caught sight of her twin. "Why the hell are we in a jail cell?" She muttered.

Sighing, Emma shrugged as she ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know, last I remember, you fell asleep in the passenger seat, I'm looking for the stupid motel, and a freaking wolf came outta nowhere. I swerved around it just to hit the stupid welcome sign to the town. Woke up in here. Damn near freaked out until I saw you sleeping just over there, would have threw a fit if that Sheriff tossed us in different cells. Or you weren't here"

Skylar smiled as she stood up to hug her sister, "Aww, were you worried about me little sis? Don't, okay? No matter what, I will always find you. Even if they placed me in a different towns jail cell, a hundred miles away, I would walk the entire way if that meant being able to annoy you."

Grinning as her sister punched her arm as they separated, Skylar turned to the guy in the cell next to them, "Hey, I'm Skylar, this delinquents older twin sister." she said, gesturing to Emma.

Scowling, Emma was about to reply, until the Sheriff walked into the room, saying something about letting the other man out, telling him to behave.

Before the Sheriff could say anything after Emma got his attention, Skylar stood up and leaned on the bars, "Sheriff, you do realize that Emma and I were not drunk, nor tipsy. A wolf was in the middle of the road, and Emma here had to swerve to miss it, and ended up skidding on the wet road and greeting the Welcome sign with the front of the car," she paused for a moment, "Wait... the bike on the tug trailer, it's okay, right?!" asking as her eyes suddenly went wide with worry.

The Sheriff nodded, but before he could respond, the woman from last night stormed into the station, "Graham, Henry's run away again. We have to... " she trailed off as her eyes narrowed on to Emma and then Skylar, "What are _they_ doing here? Do either of you know where he is?" she asked as she stopped in front of the cell.

Straightening her back, Skylar stepped in front of Emma, "Look here lady, we haven't seen him since we dropped him off at your house, and we have a pretty good, sturdy alibi." She said, patting the cell bars.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning. As far as I know, he doesn't have friends. He's kind of a loner." The woman stated, as if him being missing was the twins fault.

"Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them." Emma questioned as she walked up, "Her name is Regina, by the way." she muttered to her twin as she leaned on the bars.

Looking a bit weary, the woman, Regina, asked, "And you know this... how?

"Find people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let us out, and we'll help you find him?" Emma said as they all stared each other down, before the Sheriff and Regina nodded and let them out.

* * *

Walking down the local school's hallway, Skylar narrowed her eyes as she turned her head to look at her twin, "I knew it. My days of 'never setting foot in a school again', were numbered."

Smirking, Emma lightly bumped shoulders, motioning her head towards Regina, as she noticed the woman walking into a room a horde of kids just walked out of. Rolling her eyes and walking up to the door, Skylar leaned against the frame from the outside, as Emma leaned against the inner frame. Hearing a conversation about them being found, adoption, a book, and hearing books fall over, they turned to face the teacher as Regina pushed past Skylar.

Without even thinking about it, both twins jump forward to help the teacher pick up the books Regina pushed over during her exit.

"Sorry about that, didn't know she was such a drama queen," Skylar muttered as they quickly gathered up the books, "I'm Skylar, and this is my twin sister, Emma."

Mumbling a quick 'hi', Emma quickly questioned the teacher about how a book is supposed to help Henry.

Smiling, the teacher answered, "What do you think stories are for?" As she stood up, taking the books to a table on the side of the room, "These stories... the classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world, a world that doesn't always make sense." She continued as the twins followed her out of the classroom, "See, Henry hasn't had the easiest of life."

Emma quickly butted in, "Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass."

"No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child." she said as they started walking down the hallway, "He wrestles with the most basic question they all inevebility face, 'Why would anyone give me away?'" before freezing when she heard their feet stumble for a second, and turned to the sisters, "I am so sorry. I am so sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge the two of you." At their throat clear and nod, she continued, "Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone _can_ have... Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing. And about where he is, you might wanna check his castle."

The twins raise an eyebrow as they glance at each other. Of course the kid has his own 'castle'.

* * *

Skylar pulled up to the local Inn place named 'Granny's Bed and Breakfast' on her Ducati bike. Parking, she grinned as Emma pulled up next to her in the bug.

"I should have known that is why you told me to go ahead and you'd meet me later..." Emma drawled out as she stepped out of the vehicle, locking it before closing the door behind her.

Nodding, Sky pulled off her bike gloves and tossed them inside the full mask helmet, unzipping her jacket before moving to open the door of the Inn for Emma. "Of course. I think you'd pass out from shock if I didn't use that spare time to go pick it up." She replied smirking.

"Damn right. Oh by the way, we're staying a week." Emma said, quickly walking past her twin.

Narrowing her eyes and following her inside, she poked Emma, laughing out, "Oh my god, Henry totally guilt tripped you and tugged your heart strings, didn't he?"

Glaring at Skylar, Emma rolled her eyes, turning to the argument they hear going on, on the staircase next to the check in/out desk.

Skylar smirked and muttered to her sister, "Should we tell her about Boston, or let her find out the hard way?" as they heard her say something about moving there.

Jabbing her elbow into her twins gut, causing a grunt to ring out as the brunette was storming into a different room, and an elderly lady said something about sleeping the way down the eastern seaboard.

Emma grinned wickedly at her twin, seeing that Skylar was trying to straighten up, but flinched for a moment. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the older woman. "Excuse me? We'd like a room."

The older woman stood there, asking in one word if Emma was serious, obviously surprised for a moment as the Brunette poked her head around the doorway, just as surprised.

As Emma sorted out the room set up with the woman, Skylar noticed the Brunette walk back in, glancing at Emma before her eyes started roaming over Skylar slowly.

Shooting the younger woman a smirk, Skylar winked at her before she checked her out slowly as well, definitely liking what she sees.

Hearing Emma tell the older woman their names, Skylar's attention turns back to them, snickering as she realizes Emma didn't realize she introduced them as if they were international super spies.

"Emma and Skylar," a male voice states, causing the twins to spin on their heels to see an older man standing near them, "what lovely names."

"Thanks..." Both twins say together, obviously creeped out.

Hearing a drawer open and then slide close, they watched as the person they assume is Granny, holds out a wad of cash to the man. "It's all here." She said stiffly.

"Yes, yes, of course. Yes, Dear, thank you." Turning to the twins, he continues, "I hope you enjoy your stay..." He trails off for a moment, "Emma and Skylar." Before walking back out the door.

"Anyone else feel the nuclear sized waves of creepy just oozing from that guy? Or am I alone in my fallout bunker of creeped out?" Skylar asks, narrowing her eyes at the now closed door, before glancing at the now smirking Brunette. Completely ignoring Emma and Granny, she turns completely to the slightly shorter woman, smirking. "Hi, I'm Skylar Swan. Emma's slightly older but much, much more attractive twin." She said, bending in a slight bow, kissing the woman's offered hand instead of shaking it.

"Hello back, I'm Ruby Lucas," the brunette said, biting her bottom lip, running her eyes over Skylar again, "I work at the Inn and Diner owned by Granny here in town."

Before she could start flirting again, Emma grabbed her by back of her leather jacket, pulling her towards the staircase. "Alright, come on Romeo, keep it in your pants for five minutes please. I know it's been a while since you've been back from overseas, let alone near your kind of beautiful women, but that doesn't mean you need to drown the poor woman in your cheesy pickup lines."

Glancing at Emma as she walked backwards up the stairs with her twin, before looking back at Ruby, "But Emma..." She whined, "I can't help it. Do you even have eyes? She's a heart stopper!" Winking at her one last time, Skylar turned to follow her twin the rest of the way up.

"I'll show you heart stopper when I shove my foot up your..." Their voices trailed off as they disappeared further in the Inn.

Ruby glanced at Granny, seeing her smirk and wiggle her eyebrows at the younger woman, Ruby rolled her eyes, grinning sheepishly, biting her lip as she walked back into the other room thinking, 'This is gonna get interesting really quickly'.


	4. Chapter 3 - Apples, Newspapers, Codes

**Chapter Three: Apples, Newspapers, and True Believers**

Hearing the shower running for a moment before it shut off, Emma wakes up, glancing down to see the pallet on the floor empty of her twin. Rolling her eyes at the fact that Skylar is a morning person and has probably been up for a good hour, she pulls herself up to a sitting position. When a knock at the room door echoes in the room, Emma grabs the coffee mug left on the side table, thanking any deity for her twin with her quick thinking of coffee, and takes a gulp as she stands up and walks to the door, not caring about her sleeping attire.

Skylar popped out of the bathroom wearing a nice hugging pair of jeans with a black cotton belt, her Hi-Top sneakers, a white sleeveless shirt, and is putting on her last earring, shrugging and tilting her head to the left a bit at Emma when she gestures to the door, silently asking if she knows who's there.

Hearing a second set of knocks, Emma pulls the door slightly open. Seeing Regina, she pulls it open further, knowing the woman is here to 'subtly' throw out some threats.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm..." Regina kept talking to Emma as Skylar tuned her out, already figuring where the conversation was headed as she put on her watch and put her wallet in her back pocket. Smirking as she hears subtle insults starting to be thrown around, she pulls on a long sleeve gray plaid button up, buttoning it around half way before rolling up the sleeves to her elbows.

Glancing back at the door a moment later, she sees Regina storm off, leaving Emma holding on to two apples before she tossed them into a basket a few feet away. Closing the door, the twins stare at each other until Skylar grins and gives Emma two thumbs up, getting an exaggerated flexing pose in return for a second, before Emma struts to the bathroom to get ready for the day, leaving Skylar to fall over holding her gut as she roars with laughter.

* * *

Sitting in a stool at the diner with her twin, Skylar glances at the newspaper in Emma's hand. Realizing it was about her twin, basically airing her laundry, false laundry at that, all over the front page. She starts glaring at it, hoping it will turn to ash from the rage of her stare.

"Here ya go." They hear, looking up to see Ruby place two mugs of what looks like Hot Coco with whipped cream and cinnamon on top, in front of them.

"Thank you, but we didn't order those..." Emma trailed off.

Winking and nodding hello at Skylar, she turns to Emma with a grin, "Yeah, I know. You have an admirer."

Seeing Emma glance back and notice the Sheriff, Skylar watched her pick up her mug and walk over to him. Glancing back at Ruby, she decides to stay put, leaning forward on her arms to talk to the waitress as Emma does her thing.

"So..." Skylar drawls out, raising an eyebrow, "this town have anything... _fun_ to do?"

Ruby leans forward, eyes roaming yet again before meeting her eyes, "Depends on what your idea of fun is. There's 'The Rabbit Hole', that's the local, and only, bar in town. There are town events, but to be honest, there's not much else here."

"Hmm... I think I can find something..." Skylar trails off, biting her lip to keep from grinning to much.

"I can't even turn my back for a second Romeo," muttered Emma as she grabbed her twin by the back of her shirt, pulling her off the barstool, "I swear I feel like I'm the older sibling instead of twins. Now come on, we gotta walk the kid to his school. Make sure he actually makes it inside the building this time."

Waving bye at a giggling Ruby, she let's Emma lead her out of the diner by the back of her button up as Henry looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Kid," Skylar says as she narrows her eyes at him a bit before turning around and walking side by side with Emma, "you look like your mom _way_ _too much_ when you do that."

Emma quickly jump starts a new conversation before Henry can get defensive, "So what's the deal with you and your mom?" asking as they walk across the street.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one, identification. I call it, Operation Cobra." Henry says without much pause.

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with Fairy Tales." Emma says, looking confused as she shared a look with her sister.

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off of the trail." He nods as if proving a point.

"So everyone here is a Fairy Tale character. They just don't know it? Like, at all, not even an inkling?" Asked Skylar, actually looking intrigued before Emma elbowed her, giving her a 'what the hell, don't encourage him' look.

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen... until you two got here." He said, looking at them pointedly.

Emma and Skylar shared a look as they both went to take a bite of an apple each that Emma has been carrying around from them.

"Hey!" Henry said, causing the twins to pull the apples back away, "Where'd you guys get those?"

Looking confused, Emma answered nervously, "Your mom... why?"

"Don't eat those!" He said quickly and sharply, grabbing the apples and throwing them over his shoulders and into the gutter on the side of the road behind them.

Suddenly worried about Henry's sanity, Skylar quickly jumped back into a conversation, "Okay then, all right... what about their pasts?" She asked the kid.

"They don't know. It's just a haze to them. Ask anyone of them, and you'll see what I mean." He nodded at her.

Emma butted in, "So... for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town, that kept them oblivious." She stated in more of a question, trying to see if she got what he was saying.

"I knew you'd get it! That's why we need you two! You guys are the only ones that can stop her curse!" Henry grinned excited at them.

"Because we're the twin daughters of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Why am I only just now hearing THIS theory?" Skylar asked, flicking Emma's right ear as they stopped walking.

Rolling his eyes, Henry continued, "Yes, and right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end, the part with the two of you in it. See? Your guy's mom _is_ Snow White. I know the heroes never believe at first. If they did... it wouldn't be a very good story." Continuing down the path, he kept talking, "If you guys need proof, take them, read them, but whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous, If she finds out who you two are... it would be bad."

Feeling their hearts stop for a moment, the twins went quiet as they came up to the school entrance. Pausing when Henry turned to go inside.

"I gotta go, but I'll find you guys later and we can get started. I knew you two would believe me!" He said as he walked backwards to the door.

"We never said we did!" Emma called back, throwing her hands up a bit.

"Why else would you be here?" He asked, smiling at them as he turned around and ran inside.

Sighing, Skylar dragged a hand down her face, holding her hand over her chin and mouth for a moment, bumping hips with her sister.

Elbowing her in response, Emma narrowed her eyes at her twin, getting ready to start scuffling until they heard Henry's teacher walk up, talking to them. Promising retribution with mouthed words as Skylar rolled her eyes, they face forward again.

* * *

Walking up to the therapist's office, Skylar still felt like the wind was knocked clean out of her. Turning to Emma she asks, "Did she seriously say Henry thinks she's Snow White?" At Emma's nod she continued, "But... how... I mean..." She said, gesturing wildly before dropping her arms to her side. Stopping to stare ahead as Emma knocked on the door they now stood in front of.

"I'm... I'm just gonna chill out here on this bench, you go ahead... I need to relearn how to breath and sort my thoughts..." Skylar said as she dropped herself onto the bench outside the office, staring at the wall in front of her.

Nodding, Emma clapped her shoulder once before knocking and heading into the office.

Staring ahead, Skylar leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees as she covered her face with her hands. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself down, forcing the idea away as being just a Fairy Tale idea from a kid.

Focusing on her breathing, she glanced over as the door opened again, with Emma stepping out, holding a folder. Nodding at her twin's questioning look, Skylar stood up, throwing an arm over Emma's shoulders as they headed out of the building.

Muttering about going to the 'castle' for a few minutes, Skylar separated from her twin as Emma headed back to the Inn, walking in the direction of the beach.

* * *

Coming across Mary Margaret talking to her class outside, she decides to hang out when Henry waves at her from the group of kids sitting in the grass, instead of heading back to the Inn.

A few minutes later, Skylar hears the dreaded clicking of heels, not even needing to look over to know that Regina, the apple loving, nit picking, hard ass, was walking up to the group. Watching the 'confrontation', she keeps a close eye on Mary Margaret's reactions, feeling oddly protective of the woman. Seeing Regina lead Henry off to the side a bit, Skylar locks eyes with the teacher, raising an eyebrow as if asking if she was okay. Mary visibly relaxed and nods once with a soft smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Henry tense up, before sending a fake smile to Regina, pushing past as he heads back to the group. He looks up and locks eyes with her, glancing back at his mom before gesturing at Skylar, showing his hands behind his back as if cuffed, before gesturing to an empty spot near her. Raising an eyebrow at him, she nods her thanks, shoving her hands in her pockets as she quickly turns and makes her way to the Police station. Not long after, Mary Margaret pulls up next to her running down the road, with Henry in the backseat.

"Hey, thought that since we're all going to the same place, you could use a lift?" The teacher askes, smiling at the blonde.

Grinning, Skylar nods her thanks as she gets in and buckles up. High fiving Henry, telling him thanks for the smooth Charades warning, getting a warm smile in return.

* * *

Skylar waved the two ahead, saying she had to go get something for Emma while they bailed her out. Which she thanked Mary for many times, even hugging the woman for a moment.

When the two closed the door to the station behind them as they went inside, Skylar grinned as she walked into a hardware rental store, knowing her twin would want vengeance, and knowing how much Regina loves her apple tree, she has a good feeling that Emma will want a chainsaw. Since Skylar loves her twin, hates it when she is wronged, and loves to 'even the score' with her sister. She quickly rents a chainsaw from the man inside, only for an hour of course. After all, it shouldn't take long to take a... bite... out of that apple tree.

Leaving the shop with the chainsaw in its case, she sees Emma walking out of the station with Mary and Henry. Waiting until the other two drive off without her sister Skylar whistles out, holding the case up for Emma to see. She is rewarded with a wicked grin and two thumbs up...

* * *

Sneaking into the garden area of the city's main office building wasn't too hard, trying to hide the chainsaw case from prying eyes was fairly easy as well, considering no one was around. Quickly running up to the tree, Emma pulls the chainsaw out of its case, putting some of the gas from the small container inside of the tank. Handing it to Skylar, she glances as a decent branch, motioning to it, offering her twin the honor of cutting it off. Beaming at Emma, the twin picks up the chainsaw, happy Emma is letting her get sweet justice for the shit the mayor put her sister through. Pulling the cable roughly, the saw kicks on and starts rumbling as she finds a decent spot to cut.

Seeing the Mayor jump up and look out the window, Emma grins and gestures for Skylar to have at it. Snorting as her twin wastes almost no time, and quickly cuts off the branch completely. When Emma glances back up at the window, she catches site of the Mayor turning around and most likely storming her way outside.

Skylar, being the brat she is, revved the chainsaw a couple of times until the Mayor charged across the garden, obviously pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouts as Skylar lets the chainsaw cut off.

"We're picking apples." Emma snarks out at Regina.

Tossing the chainsaw down behind her, Skylar watches as Regina and Emma go head to head in an argument. Hearing Emma call out to Regina that it was her move, Skylar grins as she follows her sister away from the garden, whistling happily as she puts the chainsaw back in its case to return it.

* * *

Turning in the chainsaw as Emma headed back to the apartment, she thanks the man working there as she starts heading back to the Inn. Feeling her phone ringing, she quickly answers, knowing it's her sister.

"Hey! What's up?" She questions as she walks down the sidewalk.

"Wait... What?! She actually got us... Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in just a second. Okay... Bye." Skylar threw her phone back into her pocket, feeling even more pissed than earlier at the mayor. Sighing, she paused for a moment before setting off at a fast jog towards the diner in town, determined to get to Emma fast.

* * *

Nearly walking smack into Emma as she paused, talking to someone on her phone and staring at her bug, Skylar tilts her head to the side in question as Emma gestures wildly at the yellow car. Looking over, she narrows her eyes as she follows her sister over, glaring at the tire boot. When Emma tosses her jacket into the car and slams the door, she looks back up in time to see her sister hang up on whoever she was talking took, looking really annoyed.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to 'Madame Mayor', would you mind looking through the paper, seeing if there is anywhere else we can stay, while I'm gone?" Emma asked, dragging a hand down her face.

Nodding, Skylar pulled her sister into a hug before pushing her off in the general direction of the Mayor's house, smiling softly as Emma thanks her before walking off.

* * *

When Emma got back, Skylar noticed her sister seemed upset. Waiting till Emma got close, she quickly threw her arms around her as she hugged her tightly for a few moments. When Emma pulled away, she said something about paying Mary Margaret back for the bail today. Nodding, Skylar threw on her own jacket and tossing the red jacket to her twin, and the two women headed over to Mary Margaret's apartment, determined to pay her back before tomorrow.

* * *

Arriving at the correct apartment number, Skylar leaned against the opposite wall from the door as Emma knocked. Hearing movement right before the door swung open, the twins glanced up, seeing Mary really there made them relax for some odd reason. Hearing her sister thank the woman, stuttering all the while. As they were about to leave from sudden nerves, Mary Margaret spoke up, and basically invited them in to talk with her with a soft smile. Grinning, Skylar shoved Emma forwards as she seemed shy and was walking too slow into the apartment. Before the two could start scuffling, the now dubbed MM (for Mighty Mouse, Skylar had suggested, much to Emma's amusement...), cleared her throat. Looking amused as she raised an eyebrow, she gestured to the table near them as the twins looked sheepishly at each other, before sitting down quickly.

After a small heart to heart with MM, Emma and Skylar realized that they couldn't just leave. Henry truly needed his birth mother _and_ his aunt. As they were leaving the building, they shared a determined glance before running as fast as they could to the therapist's office, knowing Henry would be there at this hour.

"So are we really doing this? Throwing away that desperate clinging of disbelief and opening up to the chance that this curse thing might actually be real? Staying for Henry?" Asked Skylar as they tore down the road on foot.

Nodding after a moment, Emma replies firmly, "Yeah... Yeah, we are."

Grinning at her twin, Skylar let out a cheer, hurdling over a bench. Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes, smiling as they picked up speed a second later.

* * *

When they reached the door to the therapist's office, they stopped for a moment, bent over panting for breath before straightening up and barging into the room. Hearing Emma brush off the man as he tries to apologize for earlier, Skylar leaps up and over the side of the couch, landing next to Henry and Emma walks around to sit in the chair on the other side of him.

"Henry, there is one simple reason why we stayed here... You." Emma started, determined to say her piece, "We both want to get to know you."

Still trying to keep emotionally distant, Henry interrupts her, "You think I'm crazy."

Letting Emma take the lead here, Skylar watches as her sister quickly responds, "No, I think the curse is crazy, and it is," Emma pauses for a moment before continuing, "But that doesn't mean it isn't true. It is a _lot_ to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know? Maybe it _is_ true."

"But you told my mom..." Henry tried to start again, only for Emma to interrupt him.

"What she needed to hear. What I do know... is that if the curse _is_ real, the only way to break it, is by tricking the Evil Queen... into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause that way... she's not on to us. Isn't that what operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" Emma asked, leaning forward.

Skylar couldn't help her happy grin when Henry perked up and agreed with his mother... her sister.

Emma kept going as she stood up and headed to the fireplace, "We read the pages, and Henry, you're right... they're dangerous. There is only one way to make sure she never sees them."

Throwing them in the fire and seeing them burn, Emma turns back around. "Now _we_ have the advantage." She finished off with.

Grinning at Henry and nodding towards Emma, Skylar watched as he jumped up and hugged her twin tightly. Sticking out his arm, Henry gestured Skylar to join the group hug, which she quickly did.

"I knew you guys were here to help me." He mumbled, clinging to both of them.

Looking at each other, seeing the resolve to truly believe, the twins looked back at him, speaking an agreement at the same time. Pulling away to promise that even the curse won't stop them, they hugged him once again before telling the Doctor that they were taking him with them, and they'd drop him off at the Mayor's house so the appointment could end early. Nodding in agreement, the Doctor held open the door, smiling at the small group as they walked out together, discussing plans as they went...


	5. Chapter 4 - Horndogs, Apartments, Comas?

**Chapter Four: Horndogs, Apartments, and Coma Patients?**

Setting down the paper she was desperately going through, Skylar let loose a loud sigh, dropping her head into her hands. God it is hard to find a job that would help her pay for a rent bill, groceries, gas, and other things. With her skill set, most of these jobs in town that DID actually need people, wouldn't need her.

Hearing someone place something in front of her, she sits up again to see a mug of cinnamon hot chocolate. Glancing at the person in front of her, she is surprised to see that it was Granny, who gave her a soft smile and patted her on the shoulder before going back to the kitchen area to finish cleaning up.

Smiling, she quickly picks up the drink and takes a gulp, loving the taste and the burn of the heat from the drink itself.

Looking over her shoulder at the last few people in the diner, Skylar tenses up when she see's MM's date staring at Ruby's as she leans over to clean up a table. Glaring at the man, she is about to get up and teach him some respect, when MM notices where his eyes were. As Ruby heads back to the bar area, MM stops her and asks for the check, tensely staring at her date before dropping her eyes to the table, seemingly defeated.

Deciding that the doctor guy is a 'Class A' jerk, Skylar stands up, sending a nod of thanks to Granny and waves bye to Ruby as she walks over to the short haired woman before she could leave the Diner.

"Hey MM, mind if I walk with you? Seems like nice night for a quick stroll through a small town." She asks as she opens the door for the woman.

Staring at her in surprise for a moment, she smiles and nods at Skylar, waiting just outside the door for the tall blonde. Stepping out, Skylar offers her left arm to Mary Margaret with a slight bow, grinning when she hears her let out a soft laugh before taking the proffered arm.

"So... your boyfriend seems like a real ass... uh, hmm... jerk?" The blonde starts off with as they slowly started walking down the middle of the street.

Huffing, Mary rolled her eyes as she muttered, "That guy isn't my... _boyfriend..._ thankfully. It's more like, I feel like 'The One' is out there, but so far? No luck finding him..."

Laughing, Skylar nodded, separating their arms to side hug Mary Margaret around her shoulders, "Well, I did always hear that the princess might have to go through a few frogs before finding her prince, and to me? It looks like you just avoided a total swamp."

Stopping for a moment, Skylar glances at the yellow bug, seeing the flashlight still on in the driver seat, she pulls away as she starts walking backwards to it.

"Thanks for walking me home." she said. Winking as she grinned cheekily and points to the woman and continues on, "See you later MM, and remember this. If another guy treats you like that, you let me know. I want to exchange some words with him."

Turning around with a quick wave over her shoulder, Skylar opens the passenger side door and hops into the bug, smiling sadly at her twin as she informed her, "No luck about the jobs so far Em, but I did have a talk with Mighty Mouse. I basically let her know that if another guy is a jerk to her, he'd find himself waking up with a black eye a week later."

Emma glanced over, snorting at her sister's protective streak. Looking back to the paper, she jumps a bit when she hears a voice speak at the window next to her, asking if they were okay.

"Oh, in the world of tight spots we've been in... although _really_ different..." She paused, sharing a look with her twin, "crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten."

Nodding, Skylar continued, "Oh yeah, imagine being overseas, having to dig a hole in the ground, lay in makeshift sleeping bag, and bundle up in blankets to stop the desert chill at night..." She trails off, shivering a bit at the memory. Shaking to clear her head and look back at the other two when her sister places a hand on her arm, asking if she was okay with just a look. Nodding, she punched Emma's arm before they both turned to MM again.

"You two are sleeping here?" Mary askes worriedly, looking between the two.

"Till we find a place, yep." Nods the slightly younger twin at the steering wheel.

Sending a smile that finally reached her eyes, Mary continues, "You two decided to stay. For Henry."

"Yeah... yeah I guess we are." Nodding as she gets out of the car, Skylar quickly following her lead, "This town doesn't seem to have many vacancies. None actually, is that normal?" Emma asks almost pouting.

Tilting her head to the side, Mary teases out, "Must be the curse."

Sighing, Emma changes the topic, "So, why are you out so late?" She questioned as Skylar joined her in leaning on the side of the bug.

"I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date." The woman said shrugging, looking a little down.

"From the looks of things, it went well." Emma said, seeing the chance of letting MM rant a bit.

"As well as they ever do." MM said, looking pointedly at the shorter blonde.

"Tell me he at least paid?" She asked. Seeing Mary shake her head no, Emma winces and glances at her sister, knowing Skylar was showing amazing restraint to not be in a jail cell for 'teaching' the guy 'respect'.

Seeing Emma's glance, Mary quickly keeps talking, seeing that Skylar was maybe just one second from hunting down the doctor to give him a 'stern talking to'… probably with her fists. "Well... I guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it..." She trailed off for a second before glancing at the bug, then back to the twins, "You know, if things get... cramped, I do have a spare room. You'd have to share of course..."

"Thanks," Emma jumped in, "I'm not really the roommate type... it's just not my thing. I do better with just my annoying only slightly older sibling." Gaining a look of narrowed eyes and an arm slap from said sibling.

"Well... goodnight. Good luck with Henry!" Mary said, getting ready to keep heading to her apartment.

"Night MM!" Skylar beamed and pulled the shorter woman into a quick bear hug as Emma nodded and muttered a goodnight as well.

Watching Mighty Mouse walk away, Skylar smacks her sister on the arm with a pointed look as she heads back around to the passenger side to lay down in the front seat, allowing Emma to take the back.

Emma hopped into the back to lay down as well, taking her sisters jacket as a pillow and giving hers to her twin, earning her a soft teasing smile. She lays back down and curls up, knowing that it might be a long night for them.

* * *

Deciding to drive the bike to meet Henry at his castle when he called them up for a meeting, Skylar handed her twin another helmet she put in the back of the bug, one that she got just for Emma, as she mounted the bike.

Emma threw on the helmet, figuring that she'd just ask about the personal detail with her name on the helmet later, and hopped on the bike behind her twin. Tapping Skylar's arm to signal that she was on and ready, she held on to her sister as they took off down the road, making damn good time to the 'castle'.

Pulling to a stop, they hear Henry start shouting out about how cool the bike is, and asking if he could ride it with his aunt sometime.

Shrugging, Skylar looked at Emma, earning her a head slap and an eye roll as the shorter blonde told Henry that it was up to his mom, earning a pout from both Henry and her sister.

Taking almost no time to let the twins get comfortable on the castle, Henry starting their 'meeting', "I found your guy's father. Prince Charming." He said, showing them a picture from the book, "He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one too."

"Kiddo, a lot of people have scars. Heck, I probably have enough for about five people to share about six each." Skylar interrupted, motioning to herself as she climbed to sit a little higher on another 'wall' so she could lean on the beam and look at the two.

"In the same place?" Asked Henry, giving her a look that asked, 'seriously?', before continuing, "Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now that stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

They stare at the kid for a moment before Emma jumps in, "Okay kid, telling someone their... _soulmate..._ is in a coma, is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but... giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse." Earning a nod of agreement from Skylar.

"But what if I'm right?" The kid asks before nodding once determinedly, " _We_ know who they are. Now _they_ have to know."

"And how do you intend to make that happen?" Skylar asked, leaning around the wooden beam in front of her, seeming truly interested.

"By _reminding_ him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe, then maybe he'll remember who he is." Henry said, looking at them pleadingly.

Skylar and Emma stared at each other for a moment, looking like they were having a conversation with just their eyes, before they both turned back to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Okay." Emma said simply.

Looking dumbfounded, Henry asked, "Okay?" As if he were shocked by their serious expressions and attitude to this plan.

"We'll do it. But... we'll do it _our_ way. Let us ask her. Skylar talks with her quite a bit from what I gather, even though we previously said we would stay away," Emma trails off, shooting a quick glare at her sheepish sister, "and they seem to have hit off a friendship really well."

Beaming up at the taller twin with pride, Henry nodded, saying that he should probably head back home, and they can go talk to Mary Margaret. When offered a ride, he stopped for a moment to think about it before shaking his head, saying that he needs the walk to clear his head a bit, and that they should get to Mary's apartment as soon as possible. Waving bye, he turned and took off down the road.

"Well, looks like we're off to talk to Mighty Mouse. I know I'll probably get a smack and disapproving look from you, but... how strange things are? I'm actually finding that believing in all this is extraordinarily easy for me." Skylar stated while sitting on the bike, waiting for her twin to hop on.

Emma sighed as she hops on, "Yeah... I know. It's the same with me, and that's what worries me."

Tapping her twins arm after putting on the helmet, Emma gripped her sides as they took off down the road.

* * *

After talking to Mighty Mouse the night before, Skylar found herself in Granny's Diner the next morning, sitting at the bar as she flirted away happily with Ruby, waiting on Emma to finish changing and MM to show up. Feeling a pat on her back, she looks over her shoulder and sees Emma keep walking over to Henry, saying something about the shirt she was wearing.

Tuning them back out, she faces forward again, leaning her chin on her left hand as she enjoyed the teasing flirting between herself and the brunette.

Hearing the door open, Skylar looks over in time to see Mighty Mouse walk inside. Grabbing her cocoa, she stands up and heads over to Emma and Henry since Ruby had to get back to work. She sits next to her sister as Emma says something about hope and MM quickly slides in next to Henry.

"He woke up." Mary said before anyone could ask.

"What?!" Emma asked while leaning forward a bit, completely stunned, as Henry beamed.

"Well, he didn't _wake up,_ wake up, but... he grabbed my hand." Mary continued, seemingly surprised as well, but excited.

"I knew it! He's remembering!" Henry chimed in, looking at the three women in the booth.

"Woah, hold up, wait a minute there Mighty Mouse. What did the doctor say about it?" Skylar asks, finally able to get a hold of her shock.

Blinking at the taller blonde for a moment, confused at the nickname, Mary answered, "That I imagined it. But I'm not crazy. I _know_ it happened."

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again!" Henry said, staring at MM.

The twins watched as Mary stared at him for a moment before nodding firmly as she stood up, "Let's go."

Emma shoved Skylar cleanly out of the booth and onto the floor, following Mary, questioning what was happening.

"If I got through to him... if we made a connection..." She trailed off as Emma went to ask her if she really believed, before interrupting Emma to continue, "That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, someway... I touched him." She said in awe, turning around and leaving the Diner.

Emma looked back at Skylar, who finally got up off the floor glaring at her for shoving her off the booth, grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the Diner to follow Henry and Mary.

* * *

Looking out to the forest near the hospital, Skylar tells Emma to go ahead and follow the other two, as she slowly walks to the trees, feeling as if someone was waiting for them inside of the forest. Staring at the trees, she stops a few feet away, looking around as if the answer was right in front of her.

"Skylar!" She heard a familiar voice call out. Turning around, she see's Emma, the Sheriff and Mary run up to her. "John Doe apparently took off into the forest, he woke up..." Emma trailed off as she watched her twin look out of it as she glanced between the three and back over her shoulder at the forest behind her.

"Sky?" Emma questioned worriedly, walking up to her sister slowly and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you okay? You look a little out of it."

Shaking her head for a moment, Skylar's eyes focus on Emma as she nods slowly. "Yeah... um, yeah I'm okay. It's just... a weird feeling." She said shrugging.

"Okay... are you good to go with us? We're going with the Sheriff to go look for John Doe in the forest. If not, you can wait at the hospital for us?" The younger twin asked, still worried about her sister.

Clearing her throat, Skylar nodded again as they turned to MM and the Sheriff, "Yeah... yeah I'm good. Let's get going. I doubt that guy is feeling very well after waking up like that, and the forest isn't the most forgiving place."

* * *

After stumbling around the forest for who knows how long, the Sheriff stops abruptly, causing Emma to question why they stopped.

Skylar looks at her sister, answering her question while pointing at a spot on the ground, "The foot trail... it ends here." Before starting to look around as the Sheriff nodded at them, saying something about how all he needs is a moment, that this is his kind of tracking... his world.

Turning back to her sister and Mary, Skylar heard MM start asking Emma about her job, how she started and things like that. After a few moments, Mary turns to Skylar and asks what her job was, earning a smirk from Emma.

"Well," the tall blonde started, rubbing at the back of her neck shyly, "I was a freshly made Captain in the United States Marines."

Earning a jaw dropped look of awe from Mighty Mouse, she continued, "I just got back from overseas a few days before we showed up here. Had to get all my stuff and have it shipped to Boston a few weeks before, when I turned in the papers saying I wasn't going to reenlist."

Emma grinned at Mary, seeing the look of shocked awe, before turning to her sister and throwing an arm around her shoulders, pulling her down a bit in a side hug. "Yep, that's my twin... totally proud of how much of a badass she is!"

Hearing a twig snap, the three women whirl around in time to see Henry running down the small hill next to them while asking if they found him yet.

"No, not yet. You shouldn't be here kid." Emma said, looking down at him in shock, feeling like she really needs to quit being so surprised that things like this keep happening.

Shaking his head, Henry said, "I can help. I know where he's going!" Turning to Mary, he keeps talking, "He's looking for you!"

Hearing the Sheriff yell something about finding more tracks, they all turn and run to catch up.

* * *

Jogging lightly a ways off to the side and up the hill a bit, Skylar keeps a look out as she sees Mary, Emma, and Henry pause and start talking with each other about something. Hearing the Sheriff call out to everyone, Skylar breaks out into a dead sprint in the direction she watched him take off in, easily hurdling a waist high fallen branch and past the group at a high speed, moving as if she was born and raised in the forest, seemingly knowing where to put each step without having to look or think about it, with the other three hot on her heels.

Skidding to a sliding stop next to the Sheriff, she looks down at where he was shining the light and seeing a medical bracelet, worry hitting her as she hears Emma say something about Blood.

The sheriff stood up and took off after the trail he could see, the others immediately following. Seeing Henry lag behind a bit, Skylar picked him up piggyback style and took off at a sprint after the other three with him clinging on.

A few stress filled moments later, they reach a break in the forest. Glancing around as the others start to spread out looking for him, Skylar places Henry back down, getting a breathless thank you from the tired kid as they joined the others.

Hearing Mary start freaking out as she runs across the small river, the others glance over, seeing the man laying on the other side. Sprinting past the sheriff calling for an ambulance, Skylar quickly makes her way over, helping Mary pull the guy out of the water, with the sheriff and Emma joining them a moment later to help carry the guy. Placing him down away from the water, Mary gets on her knees next to him as Emma goes to pull Henry a bit away while hugging the hysterical kid close to her.

Skylar watches as Mary starts giving the guy CPR. After breathing air into his lungs, she pulls away and a second later, the guy starts coughing up water, breathing in air.

Letting herself hunch over and looking away for a moment while grabbing her knees, she sighs with relief. Hearing Henry say something about Mary waking John Doe up, Skylar looks up before glancing over after hearing sirens. Rushing over to the road near them, she flags down the ambulance truck, leading it over to the group.

Moving over to Mary, she hugs her tight as the people from the hospital load the guy up. Telling her how badass it was that she saved that guys life, earning her a shaky grin.

* * *

After leaving the hospital, even more pissed off than before at the Mayor, the twin sisters walk side by side towards Mary's apartment. They were not saying anything to each other, knowing that they just needed to feel each others presence after something like that.

Arriving outside the door, Skylar takes her turn to knock on Mighty Mouse's door, side hugging her sister and receiving a tight hug in return. When the door swung open, they watched as Mary tilted her head in question, greeting them.

"Sorry to bother you so late Mighty Mouse," Skylar started, allowing Emma to speak up.

"Is that... spare room still available?" The shorter twin asked, getting them a soft smile and nod as Mary gestured them inside.

Walking in together, Skylar glances around and then down at the other two women, thinking that things might just finally be looking up...


	6. Chapter 5 - Teasing, Deputy's, a Baby!

**Chapter Five: Teasing, Deputy's, and a Baby?!**

Lifting a hand bye to Ruby as she quickly runs out of the Diner to find Emma, Skylar carries two Hot Chocolates with Cinnamon in to-go coffee cups. Seeing her only a bit away, she sprints over, after passing the cup to her sister, she turns, giving a small salute to Henry as he was waving to her as the bus drives off.

Taking a drink as she and Emma silently start walking, figuring Emma will fill her in later, they stop as the sheriff pulls to a stop in front of them. As the two start talking, Skylar drinks her chocolate, happily watching them banter before the sheriff thanks them both, earning a small head bow and cup tilt from Skylar and Emma starts up the banter again.

Hearing the man interrupt with an offer for them to be his Deputy's since he is apparently the only one who works at the station, Skylar chokes on her hot drink, coughing as Emma pats her back hard a few times, trying to not laugh since Emma has always had a problem with authority, let along _being_ that authority figure.

As the Sheriff kept talking, trying to talk Emma into agreeing, know that if she did, Skylar will follow her lead. Skylar's body started to shake as she tried to not laugh at the situation, doing her best to hide her reaction. Finishing her drink, and Emma's, much to her sisters annoyance, Skylar winked at the Sheriff behind Emma's back, mouthing that she would talk to her twin for him, gaining a very slight nod in response.

Clearing his throat, the man said his goodbyes as he hopped back into his cruiser, heading off to who knows where, leaving Emma to glare with a pout at her sister and smack her on the gut after she went to take a drink from the cup handed to her, only to find out that it was now empty.

"This cup is empty..." She hissed at Skylar as she threw away the cup in a nearby trashcan before stomping off towards Granny's Diner, "like your promises of hot cinnamon chocolate drinks."

Snickering at her twins reaction, she followed after throwing her own empty cup away, happy to have a reason to go back to the Diner.

Stepping inside and sitting next to her sister at a corner table, tossing a newspaper in front of her as a peace offering, Skylar locked eyes with Ruby, gesturing to the pout Emma, earning a smirk from Ruby as she walked back behind the counter and made a mug of the hot drink with cinnamon, just knowing that Skylar drank both cups from earlier.

Feeling a light smack to her arm, Skylar turned back to her sister as she spoke, "Okay, reel it in you horndog. I swear you spend more time flirting with the waitress than you do breathing air."

Earning a smirk from her twin, Emma rolled her eyes before seeing said waitress walk up and place a mug of the best drink ever in front of her. Thanking her, she tries to hide her laughter by looking down as the brunette winked at Skylar, basically causing her twin to almost start panting like a dog in heat after her, causing Emma to pull her back into her seat as she tried to stand up to go sit at the bar... probably to flirt the day away.

Pouting, Skylar looks down at the table, she refuses to look at Emma because she just _knows_ that her twin is shaking with silent laughter at her. Hearing the door open, the older twin looks over and seeing Regina walk in and immediately turn to sit across from Emma at their table. Letting off a loud enough sigh, knowing that the banter that was so thick with sexual tension was about to happen, that it earned a raised eyebrow from Regina before she turned her attention to Emma to start their banter. Thumping her head on the table, she tunes them out completely, deciding to just let her thoughts wonder off.

Jerking to attention, but not moving, Skylar listens closely as Regina started mouthing off about Emma's past. As Regina said something about a clean break anyway, Skylar suddenly sat up pin straight, glaring coldly straight into Regina's eyes, causing her to lean back a bit wearily.

"Listen here, _Madame Mayor_ ," Skylar ground out with teeth clenched, "My twin did all she could to keep alive, she did the best with the hand she was dealt. If you think for _one second_ , that I will let you rub her past in her face as if it was something to be _ashamed of_ , you have another thing coming lady."

Holding up a hand to stop the Mayor from talking, she continued, "I let you trash talk, now it's my turn. As I was _saying_..." She paused, standing up and leaning forward with her arms on the table towards the woman, knowingly causing the mayor to lean back in her chair nervously, she continued. "We are _staying here_. We are looking after _Henry_ because even though you try to push us away, he is _Family_. We will not be leaving until _we_ decide too. Not _you_ and _certainly_ not your little editor, that is so obviously in your pocket, will scare us away. I don't _care_ how much that makes you angry or upset. Henry wants us here, so _damn it_ , we will stay until _he_ says otherwise." Sitting back down, Skylar holds up a hand as Regina goes to stand and storm off, "One more thing before you go, _Madame Mayor_... if I _ever_ find out that you do something like this little _threat powwow_ at my sister again, _and_ behind my back... we will share _more_ than just words... because you have _no idea_ , _Madame Mayor_ , of what _**I'm**_ capable of, and _that_ is a promise."

Seeing that taller blonde was finished talking, Regina stood, nodding stiffly before storming out of the Diner.

Taking a few deep breaths, Skylar looks at her sister, who was staring at her with awe written all over her face. Letting out a soft huffing laugh as she relaxed, she watched Emma go to grab her mug of cocoa and she fumbled with it, accidently spilling it all over Skylar's front, earning a groan and mutter of 'wow that stings a bit', as they both jumped up. Laughing, the taller twin stops Emma mid apology as she turns to Ruby who quickly walked up, handing a rag, while wincing at what the heat must feel like, to Emma's stretched out hand.

"Hey, do you have a laundry room we can use?" Emma asked, noticing that the rag alone was so not going to save her sisters shirt.

"Of course!" Ruby said, perking up as Emma gestured at Skylar to follow the waitress as she wiped up the remaining cocoa from the table and floor.

Ruby reached forward and grabbed Skylar's hand, tugging her to follow along. The older twin quickly followed curiously... not that Skylar had to have a reason to hold the waitresses hand, she liked how warm and nice it felt.

When Ruby stopped near a certain hallway at the Inn that was next to the Diner, she told Skylar that it lead to the washers and dryers, saying that she should be careful with her drinks next time, while turning around and walking away with a wink over her shoulder.

Letting her head thump against the wall when the waitress turned the corner and disappeared, Skylar took a calming breath before sighing, turning around and walking down the short hall into the laundry room.

Opening the washers lid and pulling off her button up and sleeveless shirt, she tossed them into the washer. Turning and seeing a short sleeved button up in a nearby 'lost and found' clothing basket of washed clothes, she pulled it out and put it on. Jumping in surprise when she heard someone start crying and the clang of another washer.

"Hey... um, are you okay?" She asked nervously, never very comfortable around upset females, knowing they could get snappy really fast.

"The sheets... they're uh... they're pink..." The young blonde trailed off, looking at them in an upset manner.

"Uh... Have you tried bleach?" Skylar asked, wanting to help as much as she could.

Seeing the young woman put the sheets on the dryer near her, Skylar lets out a small 'oh', as she realized the young woman is pregnant, which completely explains her mood about the sheets.

"Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now." Skylar heard the girl say.

Feeling the need to be a pillar for the poor girl, she tried to keep the conversation going, "That's... that good... right?"

Sniffling, the girl started muttering, "It's just that... um... when the... when the baby comes... no one thinks I can do this."

Stiffening, Skylar turn and looked directly at the girl, turning all her attention to her.

Seeing Skylar's reaction, the other blonde quickly continued, "No one thinks I can do anything..." Pausing, she sighed and picked up the sheet, "Maybe they're right."

Turning around and starting the washer behind her, she then refocuses all her attention on the younger blonde, "Forget them," she started roughly, immediately gaining the girl's attention, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." The girl answered, looking confused.

"My younger twin was eighteen when she had a kid. I might not have carried that kid, or been able to be there due to being stuck at some backwater military base in the middle of _nowhere_ , but I still kept in touch. Every letter she sent, she told me about people who seemingly loved to tell her what she could and could not do, especially with her being pregnant. But _ultimately_ , whatever you're considering doing... or giving up... that choice is _yours_. Just like I told my sister, from personal experience, people are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta stand tall, look them in the eye, and say, " _No_ , _this_ _is who I am_." You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things? You're gonna have to go out there and change them yourself, because from the crap I've seen, there _are_ no Fairy Godmothers in this world. Instead, there are only people who can hinder, or help you, and you gotta find out which you're going to listen to. The people trying to dictate your life, or the people keep you from falling, the ones pushing you to do what _you_ want to do and be who you want to be." Skylar stopped after that, allowing the girl the think for a moment.

Seeing her nod determinedly, Skylar smiled, letting out an 'oof' as the girl launched at her, hugging her tightly and thanking her for believing. Smiling softly, Skylar felt a small part of her heart warm at being able to help the shorter blonde out. Pulling away, she looked in the girls eyes and told her that if she is ever in a situation, Skylar is staying at Mary Margaret's apartment, causing the girl to glomp her into another tight hug.

* * *

Walking into the apartment room, Skylar looked over and noticed her twin sitting next to some boxes. Walking over, she grinned when she caught sight of her dusty light brown duffle bag, Officer's sword, a box of her clothes with some pictures, and her Skateboard. Hearing a small throat clear, she turns and accepts the plate of food from MM and hands the other to her twin, thanking the woman. While stuffing her face, she listens as MM askes Emma if that is all of their stuff, and at Emma's nod and explanation, Mary turns to her, asking with just a look, if the bag, box, sword and skateboard was all she had as well.

Nodding, she answered after swallowing her food, "Yeah, kinda hard to settle anywhere when you're constantly moving from base to base, and being deployed twice for months and months at a time in only 10 years of being in the military."

Placing her plate in the kitchen sink with Mary waving her off from answering the door, Skylar gestured with her stuff at their room to her twin, letting her know where she was disappearing for a moment.

Putting her stuff down in the room, she heard a slightly familiar creepy vibe voice talking to Emma. Heading back into the living room, she passes by Mary, raising an eyebrow in question, just getting a shrug in return, she keeps going. Stopping at the start of the hallway, just out of view, she leans on the wall and listens in. Tensing at the mention of a baby being born, she thinks back to the girl she talked to in the Inn's washing room.

When the front door swung open, revealing Henry, Skylar stayed hidden, watching how all this played out. She kept her eyes on the man's face, seeing if she could glean any more information just by watching his reactions to things being said.

The moment the man left, shutting the door behind him, Skylar walked out into the living room, startling Henry a bit since he didn't even notice her in the shadows. Allowing them to converse, Skylar walked up to the table near them, picking up the picture to see if the lady they were talking about, is the same one she was worried for.

When Emma tapped her arm, pulling her out of her thoughts and walking out the door, Skylar tucked the photo into an inner pocket of her own leather jacket, following her out of the room. Barely able to pay much attention to the two in front of her as Henry and Emma talked, her thoughts quickly went back to the young blonde. Why would this, Mr. Gold guy, want Emma to find her? Why would she assault the man? Skylar admits the man is hella creepy, but it still doesn't add up. Knowing they have nowhere near all the information, she refocuses as the three of them walk up to Emma's bug.

After hearing Henry say something about just trying to spend time with them, she speaks up at Emma, "Hey, just let the kid come with. That away we will at least _know_ he's there, and we can keep an eye on him."

Sighing, Emma muttered about how unfair it was for both son and twin to gang up on her before nodding, and got in the bug as Henry got in the back and Skylar quickly followed, hopping in the front passenger seat just in time to hear Henry ask Emma about the maid's 'story'.

* * *

Hearing that Emma found Ashley, Skylar sighed with relief before hearing a groan of pain, causing her breath to hitch with worry.

"Skylar, I know that sound, don't worry okay? I'm driving her to the hospital right now, and Henry's in the backseat with us." Pausing for a moment, Emma decided something, "Sky, I'm going to pass the phone to Ashley okay? She's wanting to talk to _you_. Don't know how you know her, but I'm going out on a limb and say you've met her before, probably when you went to wash your shirt." She said for both Skylar and the young blonde, allowing their memories to refresh as she passed the phone to the girl in the passenger seat.

Listening to Ashley talk to her twin sister, she hears the younger blonde damn near freak out about going to the Storybrooke hospital, and something about a man taking her baby from her, before hearing the soothing reply over the phone from Skylar, about how Sky is going to meet them there, and that she won't let _anything_ happen to Ashley, or the baby. Emma is surprised when the mother to be actually started calming down, muttering thank you over and over again before laughing slightly hysterically, asking Skylar if she was seriously asking if Ashley wanted help painting the baby's future room, or putting a crib together for the child. Not able to hear the response Skylar gave, but knowing her sister, Emma knew it was helping the girl next to her. Seeing her still wince from time to time from the contractions, she was surprised that Ashley suddenly asked Skylar if she would by the godfather of the baby, stating she didn't care that Sky is female, just knowing that the tall blonde would and will do anything to help her and the baby built a pretty damn strong friendship bond between the two, and she wouldn't want anyone else for that position, and stating that Ruby was already going to be the godmother, so that position was taken.

Hearing a soft 'thank you', Emma saw Ashley hang up and put the phone in a cup holder between the seats, letting out a soft laugh of relief at whatever Skylar told her.

Emma glanced at the young blonde, speaking up for the first time since she passed the phone off to her as she looked back at the road, "That's Skylar for you, a total sweetheart and once she considers you a family member, you're under her protection, and trust me. In a time where you need someone to look out for you, there is _no one_ better. Believe me, I've tried."

* * *

Hanging up her phone, Skylar walked into the hospital, thankful she was able to talk the person who was on the other line into coming to the hospital. Seeing Emma, she jogs over in time to hear her twin tell someone to 'tear' something up. Listening in as Mr. Gold starts talking about contracts and deals, Skylar realized that, to keep Ashley safe, and allow her to keep the baby, she would have to make a deal with this creep.

Sighing, she swoops in as he asks her sister if she or Skylar would be willing to make a deal with him, in exchange for him letting Ashley's deal slide.

"Mr. Gold," she started, "what are your terms?" Ignoring Emma as her twin tried to interrupt them.

"A favor." he said as he locked eyes with the taller blonde.

"Fine, but some ground rules, you can't ask me to kill, harm, torture, ignore, or fight anyone in anyway, shape, or form. The favor can't have me stealing, leaving or going somewhere I don't want to, and..." She trails off, seeing his jaw clench and he grips his cane tightly, "you can't have any of my unborn children. Do we have a deal?"

A slow smirk spreads across the man's face, realizing that the older twin just basically blocked him completely, giving her control of the agreement. Impressed, he stretched out a hand, exchanging a firm handshake with Skylar. "We have a deal, Miss Swan."

Nodding, Skylar pulls away, allowing Emma to rant at her as she leads her and Henry after a nurse, to go see Ashley.

Walking into the enclosed room with her twin and nephew, Skylar beamed at seeing Ashley look so happy as she held her child.

"Hey," Emma started as they walked up, "What's her name?"

Looking up at the three and grinning wider when she caught sight of Skylar, "Alexandra" she murmured.

Feeling her phone go off, Skylar excused herself as she answered, hearing the person on the other line say they were there, she told them that she'd be right there. Hanging up, she walked up close to Emma, whispering that she'd be right back, before heading out of the room and down the hallway as she heard Emma tell Ashley that the baby was hers, and the Mr. Gold was taken care of by Skylar.

Emma ran up to Skylar as she was talking with someone, patting her twin, she told her that she was going to take Henry home, and that she'll be back to pick Skylar up later.

Nodding, the older twin pushed her twin a bit, telling her to hurry up, with a grin as she turned back to the person in front of her. Emma stumbled a bit when she realized that it was Ashley's boyfriend, holding a pair of baby shoes and a small gift bag. Smiling, she kept going, knowing that her sister gave the guy a verbal smackdown of epic proportions.

Watching her sister run out of the hospital with Henry as he turned and gave her two thumbs up, she turned back to the kid in front of her.

"So, you're sure. Once you do this, there is no going back or we will have way more than just a verbal chat." She asked, waiting until she got an answer.

Hearing a determined yes, she beamed at him, putting a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Turning on her heel, she quickly lead him to Ashley's 'room'. Knocking, she called out, "Special delivery." As she pushed the shy guy into the room and let them talk it out, heading out of the hospital and getting into the bug with Emma.

"So... I think we did good." Emma muttered as she pulled away and starting driving down the road a bit before pulling over again.

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Skylar asked, looking over and grinning at her sister.

Sitting in silence for a moment, Emma turns to face her sister as she asks, "Would you like to keep doing good things? In a way that we can legally put our noses in other peoples business, and help as much as possible?"

Staring at Emma confused for a moment, it hits her hard as she slowly starts laughing as she nodded her head, "You know what. Yes, I would love too."

Pulling a contact card out of her pocket, she slips it into Emma's hand, folding her hands behind her head and relaxing as she listens to Emma calling the number on it.

"Graham, it's Emma. Skylar and I were thinking... maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That offer for the two Deputy jobs still open?" Emma asks, pausing before hearing an answer and continuing, " Then we're in. Regina gonna be okay with this?"

Skylar watches as her twin nods, grinning before saying bye and hanging up. "Well?" She asks Emma.

"It looks like we start Monday morning." She responds, fist bumping Skylar as the older blonde lets out a whooping cheer.

Looking forward as she puts the bug in drive and pulls away, Emma thinks, 'Some roots don't sound too bad at all...'


	7. Chapter 6 - A Mine, Stress, and Crickets

**Chapter Six: An Ugly Suit, A Mine, Stress, and The Cricket Man.**

Seeing Emma hold up the uniform, Skyler suddenly realizes just how ugly it is and scowls at it as Emma asks Graham about it, seeing if he is actually serious.

Hearing him talk smack about their leather jackets, Skylar narrows her eyes at the man, daring him to keep talking like that.

Refocusing on the conversation, she sees him toss a badge to Emma and herself. Seeing Emma's smug look, she knew that they could keep to the leather jackets. Beaming she stood next to her twin. Glancing at each other and nodding, they both click them onto their belts at the same time.

"Holy crap!" Shouts Skylar as a loud boom echoes out, shaking the floor under their feet, sending them smack into the nearest desk for balance.

As the phones start ringing like crazy, dogs start barking, and car alarm's were going off, both sisters look at their badges before staring at each other, having a really odd feeling that the 'curse' is weakening.

Graham runs by them, picking up his own jacket, telling them to follow as he darts out of the station, saying something about a mine collapsing.

* * *

After the quick stand up against Regina, Emma went to go grab the yellow tape. When Henry tried to ask his mom what was in the mines, and how she ignored him, Skylar noticed the glass shard, and as Regina went to place it in her pocket, she darted forward, bumping into the Mayor and using quick fingers to grab the shard and slip it into her own pocket as she righted herself and the woman, apologizing for her klutzy fall as she stepped away and walked over to Emma as Regina stepped forward and made Henry go wait in her car.

Seeing him look around suspiciously before hoping back out of the car, she snuck off as Regina ordered Emma and Graham to tape off the area. Losing sight of him for a moment, she is relieved to see him near the police cruiser, gesturing her to join him, Archie, and Emma.

Listening to the talk of operation Cobra, Skylar kept watch as they debated. Nudging Henry, calling out 'Mom Alert at your three', as she looked to her left and Henry's right, slipping away quietly to bank around and follow Henry to talk to him as Regina walked up and then started talking to Emma.

* * *

Getting a call from Henry the next day, Skylar hears him crying lightly as he begs her to meet him at the mines. Without even asking why, Skylar says that she is on her way, and will do her best to help him with whatever it is. Hearing him ask her to 'Hurry', she puts her phone away, mounts her bike and takes off at a breakneck speed and reaches the mines in no time.

"Henry! There you are!" She says, jogging up to him, "What's going on little man?" She asks, kneeling in front of him.

"We _have_ to go in the mines, the Evil Queen is hiding something in there, and we _need_ to find out what it is... it could change _everything_!" He said, looking at her pleadingly.

Staring him in the eyes for a moment, and seeing unwavering belief, she nods firmly, "You got it Henry. Do you have a flashlight?" At his nod she continues, "Then let's go, but we'll need to be careful, okay?"

He beamed at her, hugging her tight before pulling her to her feet and leading her into the mines, being careful about where they stepped.

A few minutes later Skylar decided to kick up a conversation, "Hey Henry, what do you think could be in here? Since it's a mine, and based on the book, the dwarves probably mined in a place like this... could something of Snow White's be in here?" She asked, thinking about the glass shard in a locked box, hidden in a loose floorboard at the apartment.

Staring at his aunt for a moment, Henry looked lost in thought, before nodding his head, "It would make sense... and if there was ever the possibility of it being found, all the Evil Queen would have to do, is collapse and cover it in concrete, and it would never be found..." He trailed off as his eyes caught sight of someone in an indent in the mine wall in front of them, near another turn.

Moving quickly, he went and picked it up before turning to Skylar and holding it up a good sized chunk of glass, saying as she took it and placed it carefully in an inner pocket of her jacket and buttoning the top of the pocket closed, "Maybe even a piece of her glass coffin..."

Before she could say anything to him, a rumbling sound started off low and quickly gain in volume as the mines started shaking again. Grabbing Henry's hand, staring as the wall they were just looking as starting collapsing, she pulled him before pushing him ahead of her nervously saying, " _Maybe_ we should get moving... like... right _now_! _Now_! Run Henry, _Run_!"

As they bolted back down the tunnel, Skylar kept Henry on his feet as they ran full tilt, trying to get back to the entrance.

When the mines stopped rumbling, they heard a voice softly call out for both of them, recognizing it as Archie, they share a look before turning a corner, seeing him using a match for light. Hearing Archie check on Henry, Skylar looks around nervously, having a bad feeling about what might happen next.

Feeling Henry grab her hand and tug her down a different path in the tunnel, she followed, know that if she didn't he would just go without her. Hearing Archie call out for them, knowing he was following made Skylar feel relieved as she didn't have to worry so much about keeping them both out of danger without help.

Moments later, Henry was looking around near the wall they previously found the huge glass shard at, seeing a hole near the floor, she gets Henry's attention. Pointing to the hole, she takes the flashlight and looks. Seeing something shining when the light hit it pretty far down, she calls Henry over, handing him the flashlight and gesturing for him to take a look as well.

Hearing Archie right before seeing him walk over, Skylar sent the man a small reassuring smile, muttering how she'd rather be here with Henry the entire time, than him running in here without her.

Stepping aside to let Archie try to get Henry to understand that they need to leave, she starts looking around, trying to think back to if she saw another way out than the front entrance that ended up collapsing.

Seeing that Henry _finally_ realized the danger they were in, they followed Archie as he muttered something Skylar couldn't quite catch. Seeing two thin sheets of metal covering a doorway, the blonde quickly helps Archie move them out of the way.

"An old elevator..." The man said before describing what it was used for.

Walking inside, Skylar pulls Henry in with her as Archie steps out to grab his umbrella and moves to join them.

When Archie pulled a lever, the elevator bounced for a moment, showing that it was now able to move. Skylar moved forward, desperate to get the two to safety, her stubborn nature kicked in as she forced the wheel to turn faster and faster. Suddenly, a loud boom echoes through the mine as the group is jolted, Skylar barely hanging on as Archie pulled Henry close. Turning around, the tall blonde held her head, when she pulled her hand away, it had a bit of blood on it, apparently she hit it pretty hard when the elevator dropped.

She heard Henry start apologizing to Archie and herself as he sat down next to the therapist. In return, Archie apologized to Henry and they had a heart to heart. Suddenly, the elevator stuttered again, causing Skylar's side to slam into the metal of the elevator. Looking around, she figured that they only had a few more moments before the elevator just gave out completely.

Turning her attention back to the other two stuck with her, she leaned against the side, crossing her arms as she watched Henry's words hit Archie hard. A loud and quick rumble happened again as the elevator shook. Sharing a glance with Archie and sharing a nod, they both knew that they would do _whatever_ it takes to get Henry out safely.

Looking around the elevator, she starts seeing if there is a way to keep the damn thing from moving as Archie and Henry start talking again. Hearing gravel falling, and seeing a light as she looked up, Skylar got both of their attentions, and pointed up.

"Are you guys okay?" A voice that Skylar nearly cried with joy at hearing, called out.

Hearing Archie answer her, Skylar lifts Henry up by his waist after the metal grate above is moved, passing Henry off to Emma. Feeling the elevator start rocking badly, Skylar knew she'd have to do something stupid that might get her killed. Hearing Emma cry out to them, but knowing she could do nothing, she apologized. She smiled weakly up at Emma and Henry, pushing Archies umbrella into his hands and shot a quick glance at the hook on Emma's side. A split second later, as the Elevator was falling, Archie hooked the umbrella handle on and kept a tight grip as the elevator disappeared from under his feet. Emma glanced down, feeling a slight weight and sees Archie hanging on by his umbrella, before realizing that she couldn't see her sister.

"SKYLAR!" Emma suddenly screamed out, about to start freaking out until a voice below Archie called out.

"Jesus Emma, not so loud, we don't want another freaking cave in." Skylar snarked as she poked her head around, showing that she had her arms and legs wrapped around Archie, thankful the man held on to her hand after the elevator fell motioning for her to hang on to him as he swapped to both hands on the umbrella.

Happy laughter rang out as Emma called the others above to pull them up, via walkie talkie.

"You know, if I never go into another mine in my life, let alone a collapsing one, it will still be too soon." Skylar muttered to Archie as they were both pulled up by a spare rope a few seconds later. Giving a short, tired laugh in agreement, he nodded before they were pulled out of the hole and onto solid ground.

Stumbling to her feet, she turned around and immediately helped pulled Emma into a tight hug, trying with all she could to not cry. When Emma felt Skylar's frame shaking a bit, they both hugged tighter, letting out a slight sob, thankful that they were both okay. As they welcomed Henry to join their hug, the poor little guy was tugged away by Regina.

Helping Graham unhook her sister from the crane of the truck, she followed as Emma went to go check on Henry. Seeing the woman push her sister away from her nephew and how broken Emma looked for a moment, she went to stand by Emma, allowing her sister to lean on her to get her bearings for a moment.

Watching closely as Archie pulled the Mayor off to the side, she saw him glance at her. Giving him a firm nod of reassurance, proud that he gave one back as he straightened up and started talking to Regina, but now with a backbone of steel.

* * *

Later, Skylar is finally able to get away from the determined doctors that wanted to check up on the three, and were stubborn about at least stitching her head closed. Now with eight brand new stitches and a patch on the side of her forehead, she booked it over to where she caught sight of Emma and Henry sitting and talking while watching Archie talk with someone. Sitting next to Emma, she was suddenly punched hard on her left arm.

Reeling from the pain for a moment, she turns to Emma, giving her a 'what the hell?!' look as she rubs her arm.

"That, was for scaring the hell out of me!" Emma said, before hugging her twin tightly and saying in a now shaky voice, "And this is for coming out of there alive and making sure Archie and Henry did too."

Hugging back just as tightly, she nods slightly to the two men as they walk up, "Hey, you okay?" She asks Archie.

Nodding, he laughs out, "Never better."

"Hey!" Henry suddenly said, grabbing their attention and motioning them to be quiet. "Do you guys hear that?"

Hearing a low chirping noise, Archie says what they all realize it is, "Crickets..."

"They're back. Things _are_ changing." Henry said, slowly turning to look at Emma as Skylar reached around a high fived him, cheering.

Moving to stand, and pulling Emma and Henry up as well, Skylar motioned them to follow so they can all enjoy chilling with the others by the fire truck.

Emma smirked at her twin when she caught eye of none other than Ruby waving her sister over, holding up a second bottle of beer.

"Well look at that," Skylar started off before turning back to the group and pointing over her shoulder with a thumb, "my duty as a knight in leather and a badge calls... gotta go save the maiden from how boring the people around her seem." She finished with a cheeky grin, turning on her heel and jogging over to the waitress.

Emma turns to the other adults and covering Henry's ears for a moment as they walk together to the front driver side of the fire truck, groaning, "See what I have to deal with? A total modern day horndog Romeo."

Pulling her hands away from Henry's ears as the two older men start howling with laughter at her plight. Emma grins as they all get comfortable near the truck, joking around and just enjoying the company. Glancing at her sister, seeing her and Ruby leaning really close together, obviously flirting like crazy. She then looks around at everyone else thinking, 'Huh, maybe it wouldn't be so back to stay here for the foreseeable future...' She thinks, turning back to Archie and Marco, hugging Henry close. 'Not bad at all...'


	8. Chapter 7 - Relationships and Catfights!

**Chapter Seven: Relationships, Darts, Hearts, and Woah, Catfight!**

Walking into the diner a few days later, Skylar looked around for her sister, before seeing her nearly run smack into Graham near the dart board in the back. Sucking in a hissing breath, knowing drama is about to go down, she quickly makes her way over. Before she can even take three steps, Emma is spinning her around and pulling her to the front door.

Hearing something fly through the air, Skylar tenses and her left hand shoots out, catching the object midair as it went to fly by them. Turning on her heel and letting loose a growl, Skylar flings the dart right past his ear, hitting the deer on the dart board right between the eyes when it landed. Freezing Emma turned when she heard a slight growl leave Skylar's throat. Seeing the dart fly out of her sister's hand as Skylar throws it past Graham, nailing the dart board. Seeing her twin tense up, ready to start kicking the crap out of him, she pulls her back a little as she herself storms up to the Sheriff, allowing Ruby to hold her taller sister back.

"What the hell? If Skylar didn't catch that, you could have hit me." Emma pops off as she gets closer to Graham.

"I never miss," he answered while shrugging, "although, I do admit, I've never seen someone do something like that before." He continued, glancing at the dart board before gesturing to a now calmed down Skylar as Ruby kept running one hand over her back, muttering to her, keeping Skylar's eyes locked with hers.

Skylar tuned out all the conversations going on around her, focusing on Ruby so she can calm down before she probably gets fired for knocking the lights out of her boss.

Once her breathing calmed down, she heard Ruby ask if she felt okay now. Nodding and keeping her breathing calm, she muttered about how situations like that always get her heart racing and her reacting before she could think clearly.

Feeling her sister pat her back as she storms out, she hears Graham quickly following her. Turning her attention back to the waitress in front of her, she is finally able to relax her muscles completely.

Ruby suddenly grinned at her, laughing slightly as she told Skylar, "You know, I've never seen someone with reflexes like that before. Not only did you catch the damn thing, but you threw it at him, knowing you would miss, but still hit that deer right between the eyes, knocking his last dart off the board. That's pretty impressive there, Miss Swan."

"Well what can I say?" Skylar smirked, "I _aim_ to please."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby pulls away, still smiling as she pops at Skylar with a rag she had, shooing her to the door. "Okay there, Miss cheesy one liners. You better go check on your sister. If you keep getting me distracted, Granny will have both our heads mounted on the wall."

Faking a look of hurt as she jogs to the door. Skylar dodges a second pop, winking as she quickly leaves the Diner while wearing a cheeky grin.

Looking around once outside, Skylar sighs when she sees her twin down the road with Graham nowhere in sight, storming off in the general direction of the apartment. Thankful that she's a fast runner, she took off down the street, taking no time to catch up.

Seeing the look on Emma's face, she keeps quiet, throwing a shoulder over her sister's shoulders instead, smiling when Emma returns the silent embrace by wrapping her left arm around Skylar's waist as they walked back together.

* * *

As Emma straightened up the desk a little bit before picking up a dart, Skylar watched with amusement as Emma threw it at the board... and completely missed.

Laughing at her sister's horrible throw, she jogged over and grabbed a green dart since Emma was now red, as usual. Standing next to her twin, she kept her eyes deliberately locked with Emma's as she threw the dart in her hand, landing a neat bullseye.

Sighing, Emma pouted at her sister, then went to go pick up her red dart. Straightening up, they looked over as a voice that Skylar registered as a Mayor Regina 'Royal Bitch' Mills, rang out, "Our tax dollars are hard at work, I see."

"Graham isn't here. I assumed he took a sick day... with you." Emma said, finished pulling the darts off the board and handed them to Skylar.

The taller blonde rolled her eyes, ignoring the banter as she closed her eyes and started throwing the darts, hitting the bullseye every time. Once she ran out, she would open her eyes again, walk up, gather the darts, and start all over again.

When the Mayor stormed out after the last dart, Skylar looked at Emma as she gathered her jacket, tossing Skyler's to her. Tilting her head in question at Emma, she hears her say something about finding Graham, that people have been asking if he's okay since he hasn't been looking too great. Feeling worried, Skylar pulled on her jacket as she followed her twin out to the bug. Looking over at her bike, she tells Emma to go ahead, that she has a quick stop to make.

Nodding Emma gives her sister a quick hug, before getting in the bug and driving off.

* * *

As Skylar pulled to a stop in front of the Mayor's house, she paused for a moment to glance at her back, where a bow and quiver full of arrows rested. Remembering when the items caught her eyes a few days ago at Gold's pawn shop, when she glanced in the window. For some reason, something in her was nearly screaming at her to buy them, before they disappear from his shop. Finally giving in a few moments ago, she went and bought them, and feeling thoroughly creeped out as Mr. Gold seemed to nearly be bouncing off the walls with excitement when she paid him.

Shaking her head, she looked up as she placed her helmet and gloves in a bag on the side of the bike. Seeing her twin and Graham hoofing it down the road and into the tree's, obviously after something, she sighed, knowing she is going to have to chase after them and catch up, having a feeling that she is going to be needed.

Turning on her heel in the direction they disappeared in, she starts sprinting after the two, allowing herself to get lost in the thrill of closing the distance between them, as they were clearly running all out after something.

* * *

Bursting through the Tree line, Skylar kept running full tilt to the other two, as they stopped in front of what looks like a family mausoleum.

Skidding to a stop next to them as Emma and Graham seemed to be seconds away from entering the thing, Skylar bursts out as she breathes slightly heavy with, "Jesus Emma, I ran all the way from the damn bug after you two when I caught sight of you disappearing into the damn forest. What the hell is going on for both of you to run full speed ahead like that?"

Emma glances at Graham, before looking back at her sister, "That's what I'd like to understand."

Skylar watched as Emma turned to the locked door, and using a kick to bust it open. "I'm gonna sit in the tree and take a nap, wake me when you're done... doing whatever." She said, motioning to the door. At Emma's nod, she turned and quickly scaled the tree nearest the mausoleum. Getting comfortable, she lays back and falls into a light sleep.

* * *

Hearing a voice suddenly ring out about 10 minutes later, Skylar scowled as she sat up quietly, hopping up into a crouch as she watched what was going on below.

Watching things play out with a smirk, Sky turned her eyes to focus on Regina, noticing her slightly suspicious movements with narrowed eyes, she waits patiently.

Grinning as her sister verbally tore into Regina, she felt so much pride for Emma.

When she saw Emma suddenly get knocked back into Graham, she realized Regina just punched her baby sister. Seeing red, she was about to go flying out of the tree at her, before her Twin straightened up and punched her right back before slamming her into the small building. As the red haze only slightly receded, she watched as Graham separated the two, getting them to stop fighting. Watching Emma storm off, followed quickly by their sheriff buddy, Skylar brought her eyes by to the Mayor, for some reason, feeling the need to stay a few more minutes.

Watching as Regina closed the doors behind her as she walked into the building, Skylar silently dropped from the tree and moved quickly, putting her ear up against one of the doors. Freezing when she heard a slight grunt and scraping of stone, she waited until the click of heeled shoes slowly faded away, as if too far to hear. Opening the door next to her, she poked her head in and her jaw dropped when she noticed the stone coffin was pushed over a bit, revealing a stone staircase. Making her way down the steps as silently as possible, she follows the sound of clicking heels until she catches sight of Regina. Seeing the woman looking behind a now open curtain, Skylar ducked behind a nearby archway, peeking around just enough to see what she was doing. When she sees Regina walk away from the wall of what seemed to be safety deposit boxes with some sort of chest in her hands, Skylar can't help but lean out a little bit more to get a better view of what was happening. Hearing a deep thumping noise come from the now open box, the blondes jaw dropped in disbelief, thinking, 'There is no way that there is a heart in there..'

Sure enough, it's like some higher deity wanted to scramble her idea of reality around, as Regina pulled a freaking heart, that was still beating, out of the box. Still staring in horrified shock, she watched as Regina suddenly started squeezing the damn thing harder and harder. Suddenly, she noticed that Regina was letting dust fall from her hand and it hit her, she just crushed a heart... feeling a bought of panic it hit her even harder, that it was Graham's heart! Darting up as she stumbled backwards and fell on her rear. She ended up knocking over a tall candle stand in her haste to get away, alerting Regina to her presence. Catching sight of Skylar, her body tensed with rage as she started storming over to the woman on the floor.

Realizing that Regina was covering the distance quickly, Skyler hopped to her feet, turned on her heel and sprinted to and up the stone steps, and right out of the mausoleum and down the dirt road. Feeling her eyes burn as tears ran down her face, she ran at high speed all the way back to her bike. Seeing the bug and the cruiser gone, she quickly mounts her Ducati and shakily pulls on her helmet, giving up on buckling it closed as her hands were shaking too much. Seeing the Mayor step out of the tree line and look directly at her, the blonde kickstarted her bike and spun a 180, peeling out as she took off down the road and booked it at high speeds to the station.

Feeling her chest constricting as she tried to not cry she realized that with eyes burning it was hard to focus on the road and her shaking hands weren't helping her keep the bike steady either.

Taking a sharp breath as she heard a car engine roaring behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes went wide as she caught sight of the dark unknown car quickly closing the distance behind her. Facing forward, she gunned the bikes engine, going into the last gear as she hit the top speed for her bike that she could with all the sharp and tight turns she had to take to keep from being clipped by the car behind her.

Suddenly, her bike started slowing down for some reason, and a quick look revealed her gas line was cut. Cursing under her breath, she sent a quick Bluetooth recorded text to her twin as the car rapidly closed the distance to her bike. Sending it, and the code to her phone's GPS to be located, she tossed her phone into a padded pocket to hide it so whoever it was wouldn't find it. Closing her eyes as she heard tires squeal and felt the car smack hard into the back left side of her still swiftly moving bike. Knowing she might be out for a while, she muttered a quick apology to Emma right before she slammed hard into the ground, getting knocked unconscious as her body skipped in a roll down the road like a well tossed rock does on a lake.

* * *

*With Emma*

As the ambulance members spoke of the time, Emma knew that Graham wouldn't be getting up. Sitting in shock, she jerked when she felt a vibration in her pocket. Quickly unlocking her phone and reading the text her twin sent, she froze and her cell phone fell from her hand and clattered to the floor. One of the EMS members asked her if she was okay. Suddenly grabbing the man's arms, she shook him, screaming that her twin was in a wreck. Two of the EMS men motioned for the third to stay with the dead Sheriff and they followed Emma outside. Seeing her jump into her yellow car, the EMS members did the same, following her through the roads of Storybrooke. Arriving about a block from the Diner and Inn, both vehicles slammed on their breaks harshly.

Emma damn near flew out of her Bug as she looked a little down the road from the wrecked bike in front of her bug, hearing someone screaming for help. Her eyes lock onto none other than Ruby, holding the unmoving body of her twin sister, who's helmet lay a ways off completely cracked. As the EMS members ran by her with a gurney, she watched, completely broken as they had to start doing CPR right there. Hearing them say something about a pulse, but it still being weak, she watched them still as they loaded her twin up on the gurney and sprinted with it back to the ambulance. With her mind in a haze, she watched as people seemed to come out and watch with worried looks, trying to see if whoever it was, is okay now.

Feeling a panic attack coming on, Emma feels Ruby stand next to her, pulling her towards the bug and helping her in, grabbing her keys and driving Emma to the Storybrooke hospital, right on the tail of the EMS truck. Pulling in and throwing Emma's bug into park, Ruby leads a now silent and seemingly not all there blonde into the Waiting Room. Once she got Emma seated, Ruby, with a cracking voice, told Emma to stay put, that she was going to make some calls. Seeing that Emma wasn't responding at all, Ruby pulled out her phone and immediately started calling people.

By the time she was finally done, Mary Margaret (who was sneaking to the Mayor's and successfully picked up Henry), Ashley Boyd, Granny, David Nolan, Archie and his friend Marco (who apparently also knew Skylar and got along really well with her). They had all arrived merely moments after she threw herself into a chair next to Emma, telling her with a raspy voice who all was coming to be here for Emma and Skylar. Seeing Emma's body start jerking a little, Ruby felt Emma lean on her, loudly sobbing as she clung to Ruby. Biting her lip as her throat and eyes started burning, she watched as suddenly a group of seven people bust through the emergency room doors and quickly make their way over.

About twenty minutes later, and still no word, the group glanced at Emma, who was now passed out from exhaustion on Mary Margaret's shoulder, before looking collectively to Ruby.

Letting out a sigh, she started telling the group how she heard some car tires squealing around the corner from where she was walking, followed very quickly by a crash and a body hitting the pavement hard. When she unfroze and ran around the corner, there was no car in sight, but instead, she noticed Skylar's distinctive red bike laying broken badly in the road. Running up to it, she looked around for the blonde, seeing a cracked and broken helmet, she had felt her heart stop as she scanned the area as fast as she could. Running up to a body she noticed she had stumbled... seeing the tall blonde laying there, so banged up... it just tore something inside of her. She had fell to her knees next to Skylar and started screaming for help. Thankfully, Emma showed up mere seconds later with an EMS truck.

Filling them in on how Emma was acting, up until they all showed up, the group stayed deadly silent. Hearing the doors to the rooms sudden swing open, Emma jerked awake and they all turned to look at Dr. Whale as he walked up to them, looking extremely pale.

Clearing his throat, he started speaking, "I won't ask to just speak with Emma, seeing that as far as I care, you're all family. Uh... Miss Swan is now stable. However, her left arm is broken. A few ribs were fractured in the crash, thankfully, none were broken or bent to poke or cut a lung. She uh... she had a small amount of brain swelling, thankfully that looks like its going to heal up quick and easy so any and all memories will be intact, but we're going to keep an eye on it just in case. Surprisingly enough, her legs seem to be fine. The rotator cuff in her left shoulder blade was torn, but we were able to stitch it shut cleanly. I suggest some physical therapy when she is ready to get out of bed." He paused, seeing them all look at him with utter unwavering attention. Emma nodded, motioning him to continue, "She had a large gash down the left side of her face, seeing all the other damage, we stopped the bleeding, but didn't focus on that until the rest was taken care of. Because of that she will have a long scar stretching from her left eyebrow to the lower middle of her cheek. There is a lot of bruising, but thankfully, no internal injuries to any of her organs. From what I gather, when she was in the wreck, she seemed to have tucked her legs into her body, pulled her head down and wrapped her arms around her legs. Normally that would have worked even better, but at the speed she was probably hit at to still cause so much damage... she was probably knocked unconscious after hitting the ground the first time. Now, a guess as to how long she'll be here... I'd say anywhere from two to five weeks and then two weeks of physical therapy." He stopped, looking at the group as they all looked upset that she was hurt so badly, but relieved that Skylar was going to be okay.

Emma sat up and looked the Doctor straight in the eyes as she croaked out, "When can we all see her?"

"She might wake up anywhere from as early as noon tomorrow, or as late as noon the day after." He said, answering truthfully.

"I'm going back now, make sure things are still running smoothly and that they've got her situated in ICU. Two people can stay with her at all times, plus visitors." He spoke, glancing at his watch before staring at Emma, waiting for her word.

Emma hugged Henry before asking Mary to take him home. He didn't argue, knowing that he could come back tomorrow if he wanted too. When Mary and Henry left, David went with them, giving Emma a quick hug before they left. Turning to Archie and Marco, they both hugged Emma and asked her to tell Skylar they want to see her running around annoying them again as soon as possible. Nodding with a broken smile, Emma watched them go before turning to Ruby and Granny. Seeing Ruby hug her Granny, before turning to her, looking at her with hope that she could stay, Emma nodded. Granny smiled softly at the two, patting their arms and promising to have someone bring them breakfast in the morning, and the moment Skylar wakes up, she demanded that they give her a phone so Granny can hear her with her own ears and make her food and bring her the hot chocolate that Emma, Henry, Mary, and Skylar seem to be obsessed with, also muttering about how horrible hospital food is.

Emma and Ruby shared a smile, knowing that even though Granny doesn't say it, she adores the tall blonde who would go out of her way to hear Granny rant about anything and everything, actually listening and lending advice when asked. Who helped her around the Diner, thinking Granny didn't know who 'secretly' would sweep and mop the floors almost every night, after Ruby would clean the tables and counters, before walking Ruby back home to the Inn to make sure she made it there safely. Hell, she even repainted Granny's Diner sign one night, and cleaned up all the plants and vines outside, making it much more manageable.

Granny hugged the two one more time before heading out to Archie and Marco, who were waiting to drive Granny back, knowing Ruby was staying at the hospital without being told.

Ruby and Emma turned to Doctor Whale, at their nod, he lead them in through the double doors, and straight through to the ICU rooms. Stopping outside the one closest to the Nurses station, he gestured to it, saying that two cots are already inside with blankets and pillows, before turning around and heading off to speak with the head nurse.

With Emma leading the way, the two women stepped inside the room, closing the door softly behind them with a click. Seeing Skylar laying there, bandaged and bruised, but breathing easily on her own, Emma let out a soft relieve laugh, heading over to the cot between the bed and the wall closest to the door and Ruby took the one between the curtained window and the bed.

A few moments later, hearing the steady beep of the heart monitor and Skylar's breathing, Emma and Ruby both drifted to sleep. Silently promising Skylar to help her get back on her feet with the help of their friends and family. Promising to find out who did this, and knowing how Skylar is, they would allow the person to be judged by a court of law, no matter how much they would rather just shoot the bastard.

As they all lay sleeping, no one knew that across town, Regina got word of what had happened from Dr. Whale. Knowing who it was who harmed her, but having no proof, she had to bide her time. Even though Skylar ran from her after seeing her crush the Huntsman's heart, she would never have it in her to truly harm the girl or her shorter, more annoying twin. She set a goal right then and there, she would do whatever it took to bring some stupid nitwit to justice...


	9. Chapter 8 - Love, a Girlfriend, a Queen

_**AN: Hey guys and gals, I'm back! After RL stuff and Medical stuff went down, I'm now working on chapters like a mad woman again! Here is the looooooooooooong awaited chapter eight, and as usual, reviews (even with constructive criticism) will be cherished! Disclaimer: Everything here (besides the OC character and the way I have changed things) does NOT belong to me :)**_

 **Chapter Eight: Love Therapy, Official Girlfriends, and "Wow, she really is a Queen..."**

* * *

With a large grin, Skylar Swan swung open the door to the Diner that night, and strutted inside with her twin sister right on her heels.

"Sky!" Emma muttered, frustrated that her twin took off inside the Diner without her arm sling. She already had to deal with confronting the mayor, then saving her life, having to run for sheriff, speak with Gold, _and_ deal with Henry acting weird for a few weeks.

"Hey now, don't start Emma. It's been three weeks, and Whale already said that I'm making a tremendous recovery. Now, quit hovering and come sit at a booth with me!" The tall blonde said when she spun around to face Emma, still grinning, but it now being aimed at the shorter twin.

Skylar spun on her heel to face forward gain, but quickly caught the person she bumped into so they wouldn't fall. Seeing the brunette hair and waitress outfit, she tensed and spoke up, "Ruby! Didn't know you'd be here still, I thought you were let off early!"

Ruby pulled back, smiling happily at the tall blonde before freezing, only now noticing the absence of her sling.

"Skylar Swan!" The brunette hissed while narrowing her eyes at said woman, silently daring her to run, and promising without words that pain would follow if she did.

"Ru...Ruby, I can explain." Skylar said, throwing her arms in front of her and stuttering rapidly, "Yo... You see, Whale said that since I'm recovering so well, that I can now move my arm around without any risk of hurting my shoulder at all!"

Ruby stared Skylar down for a moment, before nodding once and turning sharply on her heel, grabbing Skylar's arm and dragging the blonde to a nearby seat at the bar, before standing next to said seat and motioning with her eyes for the blonde to sit down.

Seeing a way out of being in trouble, Skylar nearly dive bombed into the seat, sitting as fast as she could so she could stop Ruby's protective spark from turning into a roaring bonfire.

Emma was snickering by the time she sat down next to her twin, completely amused by the entire situation. She watched as Ruby walked away for a moment, before turning by to Skylar and making a whipped noise.

"Hush you!" Whispered the taller twin, "You're the same way with Regina, and don't think I haven't noticed!" Skylar finished, grinning wickedly when Emma scowled at her, happy to hit the proverbial nail on the head.

Hearing a throat clear, both blondes turn and see none other than... "Granny!" Skylar cheered as she quickly stood from the seat, getting a bear hug from said woman, "If I may say so, you look absolutely stunningly beautiful, as always!"

"Why thank you, but sweet talking isn't going to save you this time." Granny said, pulling back from the hug and looking the tall blonde in the eye, "Ruby is on a rampage and I doubt much of anything will slow her down!"

Skylar pouted as her shoulders slumped, trying to use her puppy dog pout to get Granny to help her. Suddenly a glass of alcohol smacked into the table in front of Emma, making Skylar suddenly dive bomb back into her seat, just in time to see Ruby staring at her with narrowed eyes. Giving her a sheepish grin, the tall blonde gently pulled Ruby around the bar and down into her lap, hugging her close.

Emma took a slow drink as she watched everything play out, knowing that, while Ruby may seem overprotective, the still fresh situation has nearly everyone being overprotective of her twin. She could have sworn that even Regina seemed to keep an eye out to make sure Skylar was okay.

"You know, you look absolutely beautiful Ruby, and I must say that red is definitely your color." Skylar said with a shy smile at said brunette, wrapping her arms loosely around Ruby's waist.

Ruby just slowly raised one eyebrow and smirked before she placed a soft kiss on Skylar's cheek. Cuddling closer and placing her head on the blonde's shoulder, Ruby watched as Henry seemingly came out of nowhere and sat on the other side of Emma, immediately complimenting his Ma for standing up to Mr. Gold. She returned her attention back to the taller blonde twin, running her hand through the soft short hair.

"Now that the physical therapy is over Ruby, I was wondering..." The blonde paused, making sure she had Ruby's attention, "I know that we've been going out on dates for a while. So I was wondering... hoping really... if you would be my girlfriend?" Skylar asked, stuttering with a wild blush as she looked down and away.

Since the two were completely wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice that Emma, Henry, and Granny were suddenly silent, waiting with baited breath and hoping beyond all possibilities that Ruby would say...

"Yes!" Ruby said excitedly, grinning with Skylar's head shot up and looked at her with awe, "I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

Skylar suddenly stood up with Ruby in her arms bridal style, and locked lips with the brunette as the other three people at the bar started cheering and clapping.

"Ugh," they all hear a very familiar voice scoff as the Diner door bell rang out, "I knew it would be _no time at all_ before _the_ _Charming_ _Swan_ decided to _mate_ _with_ _the_ _dog_."

Skylar, having had a silent promise not to mention the heart thing yet since it made her question her sanity, locked eyes with Regina and spoke up with a wicked grin as she sat back down with Ruby still on her lap, "Woah there Queenie, that many italics in one sentence could hurt someone, reel it in."

Said brunette rolled her eyes with a small smirk, before turning to Emma, "I thought I'd find all of you here..." She trailed off, noticing the glass on the table, "and with a drink..." Turning her head a little and slightly gesturing to Henry, "and with my son..."

"Here to card me, officer?" Emma asked, getting a slight dig in as she turned her head towards Sydney Glass.

"Well, not at all." The man started, "In fact, I think I'll join you." Shocking both Skylar, Emma and Ruby as their eyebrows all raised sky high.

Hearing about how there's a victory party, and how Emma would have to tell Sydney what it's like, Skylar's jaw dropped as she suddenly stared at the Sheriff's Badge that Regina held up.

"Congratulations... Sheriff Swan." Regain stated, looking every bit the sore loser she sounded like as she placed the badge in front of Emma.

"Wait, what? Really?" Henry asked excitedly as Skylar beamed, thumping her twin on the back.

Hearing the Diner bell go off again, they Skyler turned her head and noticed a good sized group of people coming inside, still listening to Regina explain the vote.

"She doesn't joke." She heard Sydney say suddenly, so she turned back to the Mayor with a down right devious grin, getting a narrowed eyed look from said woman, as if _daring_ her to mouth off.

"Of course she doesn't, after all, she _is_ a Queen. Maybe a Queen of _sarcasm_ , _italics_ , and _apple facts_ , but a Queen none the less." Skylar grinned as she felt brave since Ruby had agreed to be official girlfriends.

Regina narrowed her eyes, promising a verbal smackdown later as she turned back to Emma again, causing Skylar to tune out for a moment, noticing that there were a LOT more people than she first realized. Seeing Regina leave the group and Sydney trail after her, Skylar turned her attention back to her twin, grinning as she became bombarded by their friends.

* * *

The next day, Skylar was carrying two cups of hot cinnamon chocolate in to-go cups, walked into the Police Station, and briefly bumping into Mr. Gold, nearly spilling the cups everywhere, but sighing with relief when she didn't spill a drop.

"Ah, the other Miss Swan," the man stated, "I was just speaking with your twin sister, congratulations on having your Deputy status back. I also wish you well with your relationship with Miss Lucas." He finished saying before immediately turning back to the road and walking away before she could even say a single word.

Shaking her head, she walked into the station, grinning widely at her sister as she dropped off Emma's mug to her, earning a hard stare as the shorter Blonde picked up the mug and took a sip before she spoke up, "Well, at least your promise wasn't..." She paused, shaking the cup a little bit, "...Empty, this time."

Skylar just tossed her head back and laughed on the way back towards her own desk, dropping into the roller chair with a small smile. Because even now, after all that has happened, she has still never been so happy. After all, she has a serious Girlfriend, her twin is harboring a major crush on 'Madame Mayor', Henry is starting to no longer act out, and life is starting to calm down. **For now at least...**

* * *

 _ **(Author's Note: Hey guys! I know this was a REALLY small chapter, but currently in the process of typing out a HUGE chapter for the next one and this was more of a filler chapter. Hope ya'll like this next one I'm working on!)**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Ceremonies, Returning, 's

**Chapter Nine: Ceremonies, Returning, and Questions.**

Skylar sighed as she hopped into the driver side of her semi-new four door automatic Jeep Wrangler, placing her duffle bag in the seat behind her. Hearing a ringing noise, she quickly started searching for her cellphone, barely able to answer it before it stopped.

"This is Skylar Swan speaking, may I ask who this is?" She questioned as she started the Jeep up and cranking on the heat.

"Sky!" She heard her twin call out over the phone, "You've been gone forever, I've counted. When are you coming back from that Honorable Discharge ceremony you were supposed to go to?"

Laughing, Skylar responded as she backed out of the parking spot, "Well, I'm in my semi-new Jeep right now, leaving the parking lot and headed back home. I'll probably be there in the next two or three hours. Thankfully the building I needed to go to was a lot closer than I thought it would be!"

Emma sighed with relief, "I know I am more than able to tell you about everything going on like I have been, but you being here? It... it really helps out more than just talking."

The taller twin let out a sigh of her own before asking, "I know Emma... I've missed all of you. Want to meet at the Diner when I get into town?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll get off here and let you break speed limits to come back, see you in a few, and don't get lost!" Emma said, grinning at the possibility that her twin would really speed to get back.

Skylar let out a laugh, "Of course Em, and don't worry, even if I did get lost, I will always find you in the end."

Both twins said quick goodbyes after that, and the moment Skylar put her phone down and started listening to music from her radio, and was on the long empty stretch near the road to Storybrooke, she started speeding her Jeep up over the speed limit...

When Emma heard Ashley talk about Sean working on Valentine's day, and how Ruby was gonna end up having a 'Girl's Night', she grinned, catching sight of her twin holding an extremely large stuffed animal in the shape of a wolf (that very nearly needed two hands to hold), a thornless red rose being held in it's red collar, a large rottweiler with a yellow collar and a purple Iris being held in it's mouth, a large Minnie Mouse in her elbow of the same arm with an orange Daylily in it's hand, a large golden retriever type dog with a yellow rose in it's green collar and a large white teddy bear with a blue chrysanthemum in it's lace blue collar in her other arm.

Seeing one of the leaving patrons hold the door open for her sister, Emma grinned as none of the three women noticed the tall blonde with a giant grin walking towards them.

"Hey there ladies, why the long faces?" Skylar asked as Emma jumped up to help her pass out the gifts.

Hearing a squealing noise, Emma quickly pulled the rest of the animals out of Skylar's arms and setting them down on a nearby booth table, just in time for the tall blonde to catch a flying brunette.

Turning back to look at the group, Emma noticed Ruby and Skylar were just now pulling apart from each other, but still standing as close as possible until the blonde had Ruby sit down, causing the brunette to drop down into the seat with a grin.

Smirking, Emma dropped into her own seat again, gesturing for Skylar to begin with her gift giving.

"Okay, so... while I was gone for the ceremony, I decided to come home early with gifts. All three of you amazing ladies are getting something. Emma as well, though I was tempted to just buy her a pop gun and a fake kid's sheriff badge." Skylar said, grinning wickedly at the glare her twin shot at her as Ashley, Granny, Ruby, and Mary Margaret started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up already, I think Ruby is about to fall out of her seat with how much impatience she seems to have." Emma said, point at said nearly vibrating brunette with a wicked grin.

"Alright, so first is Granny," Skylar started, handing the large rottweiler to the older woman, "a rottweiler because they're an amazing breed, and extremely protective of those they love," stopping to gesture at the flower, she continued speaking, "and the purple Iris means that... I value your friendship. Because to me, no matter how much older you are, I like to think we're good friends."

Granny beamed at the tall blonde, pulling her into a tight bear hug before backing up a step, turning away for a moment while sniffing, and wiped at her eyes a bit before turning back around.

"Alright, now Ashley." Skylar said, smiling softly at the other blonde while passing over the teddy bear. "Ashley, the teddy bear is because of the fact that I've seen you overcome odds some people might never have thought possible for you. The blue chrysanthemum means you're a wonderful friend, and an extremely cheerful person..." She paused, turning her soft smile into a teasing grin, "and the fact that I can now legitimately call you a Mama bear is awesome too."

Ashley put the bear in her left arm, letting her daughter pull on the arm as she had Skylar give her a side hug, thanking her with a wide grin.

"Mighty Mouse," Skylar paused after pulling back and picking up the Minnie Mouse while the other girls started snickering as she looked at the floor, "this is Minnie Mouse. She may seem like a pushover, but in reality, she's the chick in the background in charge. And the Orange Daylily is the symbol for mother's, and with the way you've helped Emma and I..." she paused, looking back up and at Mary Margaret, "Well, even if you're too young to be our mom, and I don't mean this as an insult, but... it's nice to have that feeling that someone has our back in a family way... I can't remember a time when we had that growing up, so... thank you."

With that, Mary Margaret stood up, pushed the mouse slightly to the side, and bear hugged the tall blonde as the other women were wiping away any trace of their own tears at the speech.

"Thank you," MM muttered, giving the tall blonde one last squeeze before pulling back with a soft, tearful smile, accepting the mouse and sitting back down.

Letting out a small cough, Skylar continued on, "Emma, dearest younger twin sister who will probably forever be a brat. Here is a golden retriever, not only because you're blonde," she paused, grinning at Emma who stuck her tongue out at the taller twin, "but because they are one of the most loyal beings you will ever meet, and will always have your back when you need it the most. The yellow rose is for joy and friendship, because I have always adored your friendship and the joy you've helped me have in life."

Emma grinned, hugging her twin close before pulling away and punching her arm. Hugging the dog close, the shorter twin sat back and grinned at who was next.

"Ruby," Skylar started as she held out the wolf, "the wolf is for the fact that you are extremely protective," she paused for only a moment as Emma started snickering at that statement, "and you are one of the most majestic people I have ever met. The thornless Red Rose shows that I love and respect you, and I've at least had a crush since the moment I met you."

Cheers rang out from the other women as Ruby jumped up and kissed the tall blonde, after a moment though, the brunette pulled away, leaving Skylar stunned from the kiss as Ruby sat down and hugged the huge wolf close.

Seeing Skylar's face, all the women started laughing as they noticed a slight blush and the small dazed smile as she sat down next to where Ruby was sitting before she apparently disappeared to go back to work, Granny had left too.

Hearing a buzzing noise, Skylar shook her head a little and glanced over at Emma. When she stated it was the station, Skylar went to get up, but was pushed back down by Emma, stating that she has it covered and that Sky needed to hang out with Ashley, Mighty Mouse, and her goddaughter for a little while, earning her a thankful grin.

-*Time skip*-

Skylar grinned as Ashley and Ruby downed shots of something or another while she drank her Jack and Coke, before glancing over and being amused by how MM obviously preferred fruity drinks.

Skylar glanced around, seeing if Emma was going to show up as the other three shared girl talk together before Ruby excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Tuning back in, Skylar heard Ashley speak up, "She's right... he's always working." She watched as the other blonde sighed, "I thought love would be different."

"Me too." MM said, taking a gulp of her own drink.

Skylar sighed, her heart going out to both women, but not knowing much of what to do.

When Ruby returned, she grabbed Skylar's hand, excused them both, and dragged the blonde to a small dance floor. The taller blonde pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her waist as they both slow danced, completely relaxed with each other.

Feeling her phone go off, Skylar pulled it out and glanced at a text she received before grinning widely.

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked curiously.

Still grinning as she put away her phone she looked Ruby in the eyes and answered, "Keep an eye on Ashley, and just wait and see."

When Ruby looked over and caught sight of Sean, her eyes went wide and she immediately dragged Skylar to the table to stand next to Mary Margaret.

When Sean dropped to one knee, Skylar felt her heart swell with joy for Ashley, as Ruby dropped her head on the blonde's shoulder, grinning happily.

Hearing Sean's smartass remark, Skylar started laughing as Ruby slapped her arm while shushing her, wanting to hear Ashley's answer clearly.

When the resounding "Yes!" Was stated and everyone started clapping, the tall blonde let out a long whistling cheer and she clapped her hands wildly, unknowingly heard loud and clear over everyone else.

Seeing Ashley glance back, all three women at the table started shooing her for her to follow Sean.

Once the two were gone, Ruby said bye to Mary Margaret and ran to get her jacket as Skylar hugged the woman tightly.

"Keep your chin up Mighty Mouse," the tall blonde stated as she pulled back a little bit, "Things _will_ get better, you'll see!"

Getting a soft smile, Skylar let herself get pulled out of the bar by Ruby. She walked the brunette back to the Inn, shared a kiss goodnight, and proceeded to walk back to the apartment. The moment she finally made it to her bed, she just dropped into it fully clothed and fell into a deep sleep.

-*Time Skip*-

Skylar was heading into the station with a cup of hot cinnamon chocolate, humming happily at her favorite drink.

She stumbled for a moment when she heard the Mayor talking with Mr. Gold, reacting almost instantly to hide behind a nearby filing cabinet.

The blonde felt confused when the Mayor asked about a real name, followed by a name from time spent elsewhere.

She listened closely, and when she heard, " _Rumplestiltskin._ " Her eyes went wide and continuing to listen in, she heard him call Regina, " _Your Majesty._ "

Skylar sucked in a deep breath as she hid in the shadows at the sound of heels, still shocked beyond belief at what she just overheard. Glancing around the corner to see Mr. Gold... no... _Rumplestiltskin_ holding a chipped cup delicately, the blonde turned on her heel and rushed outside, needing fresh air.

Placing her hands on her knees, the blonde took deep, calming breaths as she replayed the conversation over and over again in her head.

"It's true..." She muttered, staring at the concrete under her feet, _**"It's really true..."**_


	11. Chapter 10 - Missing, Teamwork, Protect!

**Chapter Ten: Missing Twin, Teamwork, and "** _ **Nobody**_ **talks bad about Mighty Mouse!"**

Not long after the announcement of 'Miner's Day', Mary Margaret noticed that Skylar wasn't showing up around town at all. When she brought it up to Ruby, the brunette pouted before huffing and stomping off, muttering about disappearing girlfriends.

When she asked Emma, the younger blonde twin just shrugged, saying she had no idea, but was worried about her twin, especially when she found a car near the edge of Storybrooke, completely void of any people.

-*Skip*-

Skylar walked around in a bit of a daze, her mind still moving hundreds of miles an hour, before she bumped into someone talking about MM trying to sell candles, right before they basically called her a homewrecker and a harlot. The tall blonde saw red as she spun on her heels towards the small group of gossiping women.

"Excuse you," she butted in, standing in front of the group, "I don't know what's going on, but if I hear that people like any of you have been slandering Mary Margaret's name while being around her or not, I will be _more_ than willing to defend one of my best friends," she said before leaning close, "and I am _**more**_ than willing to be suspended from my deputy position to protect her from gossiping busybodies with apparently nothing to do but down talk to and about people. Now... have a nice day." She finished hissing out, turning on her heel and storming in the direction she heard the candle selling sign up display was at.

While she was storming off, she bumped headlong into Ruby, causing her to grin happily at the beaming brunette.

"Ruby! I know I disappeared for a little while but come on, we need to go help sell candles!" The blonde said as she threw her girlfriend over her shoulder and ran full tilt to her Jeep, Ruby laughing the whole way.

When they arrived and noticed none of the candles where there, a funny and nice nun named 'Astrid' told them that the two selling candles were already out in the town. Thanking her, Skylar turned on her heel, grabbed Ruby's hand and they sprinted to her Jeep, jumping in and rushing to help.

-*Time Skip*-

Being unable to keep up with the constantly disappeared Mary Margaret, Ruby led a pouting Skylar back to the Diner, talking about how she needs to finish her shift and that Skylar can flirt with her at the bar stools while she works, earning a happy smile from the blonde.

Once Ruby started dealing with the supper rush hour, Skylar disappeared to the Inn to help Granny out by fixing some of the door ways that she noticed the frames were getting bad.

-*Time Skip*-

An unknown time later found Skylar heading back into the Diner once she finished showering, and noticed none other than Mary Margaret and Leroy drinking together. Feeling that something happened, she immediately sat down next to MM and showed that she was a supporter by side hugging the woman, earning her a happy, relieved smile.

When Leroy suddenly stood up and started leaving with Mary Margaret following, Skylar quickly stood up and followed, waving bye to Ruby while grinning, earning an air kiss.

-*Time Skip*-

Skylar followed Mary Margaret as they went to catch up with Leroy, who they found standing on top of a building with a pickaxe.

Hearing MM try to talk him down, before the shorter woman heard he wasn't gonna jump, Skylar suddenly grabbed her ribs and started laughing as the man spoke about how he could hurt someone because he was solidly built.

Hearing something about ducking, Skylar suddenly leapt into action and pulled Mary Margaret to the ground with her, cursing under her breath about two second warnings.

Once the sparking sound went away, the blonde stood up with MM and they both looked down towards everyone, noticing that _every_ light was out. MM asked him what he was doing, and when he spoke up, Skylar grinned and gave him a thumbs up, being running down to the nearby truck of candles with MM and Leroy hot on her heels.

Reaching the truck, Skylar handed both of them a box, saying she'd get the rest as well as help. Earning two nods as they both ran off to the candle stand, the blonde pulled out her phone and called Granny's Diner. After a few rings, she told Ruby that if she could, to haul butt to the Miner's Day Fair... they had candles to sell.

-*Time Skip*-

Skylar panted after dropping off the last box, feeling a little tired from running back and forth as fast as she could since the two at the stand were selling them almost faster than she could get more boxes. Once all the boxes in the truck were gone however, she stayed next to Ruby and helped sell as quick as she could keep up with.

When MM asked if Skylar and Ruby had any candles near them, the blonde looked through every box before noticing that every last box was empty.

"Um, Mighty Mouse... the candle boxes..." She said as she turned around and held up one of the empty boxes, "They're all empty.." She finished, awe lacing her voice.

"Leroy..." Mary Margaret said, turning to the man next to her, getting his attention, "We sold out..."

Both started laughing and cheering, even hugging each other before they both turned and hugged their helpers as well, earning a wide grin from both women.

Seeing MM coax Leroy into turning the money into the woman she noticed as 'Astrid', Skylar grinned at Ruby before pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her waist as Ruby threw her arms around Skylar's neck.

"Thank you for helping out today." The blonde murmured as they pressed their foreheads together, lightly bumping noses.

Glancing over, Skylar noticed that MM wrote a 'Sold Out!' sign for the stand, before hugging the two women, saying goodnight, and walking back to her car.

When Skylar noticed what was painted on the car window as MM started walking back, the blonde tensed up and nearly blew a gasket with rage until she saw MM getting her candle lit by none other than Granny. She beamed at MM, earning a watery smile in return, and mouthed to her, asking if she was okay. Received a nod, the blonde nodded back, but resolved to keep an eye out to protect the woman.

Turning back to Ruby, she smiled happily at the brunette, knowing that even though things might be rough for some people, they can only get better _ **... Right?**_

-*Day's Skipped*-

Hearing that no one's seen Emma, and that Mary Margaret disappeared from her cell had Skylar on high alert. So when she received a text from Emma about some guy's house, she turned on her heel and sprinted over there, cursing the fact that her Jeep was in the shop.

By the time she made it to the man's front door, she heard a scream from none other than Mary Margaret for Emma to look out. Seeing red, the tall blonde kicked in the front door and sprinted up the stairs. Turning the corner into the room where the scuffle was happening, Skylar let out a loud roar of pure protective rage as she slammed into the guy who just dropped a gun, who had been hit by MM wielding some sort of small game mallet, and literally lifted him clean off his feet, and smacking into the nearby window. When he focused his rage on Skylar and ran at her, MM let out a battle cry and kicked the man... clean out the window. After asking if Emma and Skyler were okay, MM turned to look out the window as the twins stared at MM in obvious awe.

When all three women looked out the now shattered window, they saw the hat the man was wearing, sitting on the ground. But no mystery man anywhere to be seen...

-*Small Time Skip*-

Walking over to the hat, Skylar watched Mary Margaret pick it up as Emma glanced around, speaking up about not seeing the man anywhere.

When Emma asked MM about her taking kickboxing, Skylar spoke up, "I know right? That was a really nice kick... don't mean this as an insult at all, but _wow_ that was impressive Mighty Mouse."

Looking back at the twins, MM responded as she started walking to the other side of the house, "I have _no_ _idea_ where that came from."

Seeing a car with a tarp, and finding out it's the bug, had all three women sigh with relief.

When Emma and Mary Margaret started having a heart to heart, Skyler got choked up, and silently stood behind her twin as Emma told the truth about how they were together, but had no one else to be there for them while growing up, that their wall's used to be up for everyone, how MM has always been there without fault. Emma continued, stating that both of them can't lose that, they can't lose their family.

Seeing Mary Margaret's eyes light up at that word, Skylar still couldn't clear her throat, still to choked up to say anything.

Hearing a bell toll once the group shared soft smiles, Skylar's eyes narrowed towards the town, having been caught up on all information earlier.

Letting out a growl, she grabbed Emma's keys and stormed over to the bug as Emma dragged MM to the car, saying to just get in and hold on.

The bug roared to life right before Skylar peeled out of the driveway and had the bug flying into town in no time, and within a few moments, had the bug skidding to a stop into a parking spot outside the station.

-*Small Time Skip*-

While Skylar was out doing patrols, she noticed a run down building near the outside of town. Parking to go check it out, the blonde had her hand on her gun holster as she walked up to look inside.

Right before she could walk in, however, she received a radio call from Emma, "Yeah, what's up Ems?" She asked, backing away from the rotted building.

"Wait, you found _**who**_?!" She nearly yelled as she turned on her heel and sprinted back to her Jeep, speeding off back into town the moment she was buckled in.

-*Huge Time Skip*-

Skylar walked into the apartment room just as Emma was with Henry, talking about some sort of deal, and being the only people to break the 'Curse'. Seeing Henry bite into the desert, Skylar snatched it up and took a bite as well, chewing a swallowing much to Henry's horror.

"See?" Emma asked, pointing at Skylar, "You want both of you to have some ice cream with it?"

Suddenly, Henry and the taller blonde tipped sideways and both of them crashed to the floor, shocking the Emma.

"Skylar? Henry?" Emma asked as she stared pale faced at her twin and son, " _ **Skylar?! Henry?!**_ " She screamed as she kneeled between the two, trying to shake them both awake before she turned to the phone to call for an ambulance.

-*Time Skip*-

Both Emma and Regina, after their yelling match in the hospital closet, started working together to try to break the curse, to free both Henry and Skylar from their sleep.

After speaking with Mr. Gold, Emma could feel the pressure mounting. She turned towards Regina and followed the woman out of the shop...

-*Time Skip*-

When Emma told Ruby about Skylar being in the hospital, and having a _very_ high chance of not making it, Granny told Ruby to run to the hospital, that she's got the Diner under control.

The brunette hugged her Granny before running to the bug with Emma, getting in quickly before they sped off.

-*Time Skip*-

When both Emma and Ruby made it, they caught sight of Regina looking into a frenzied room with tears running down her face. Feeling herself pale, Ruby ran into the room with Emma on her heels, until they both froze, hearing a time called out by Whale. As Emma walked towards Henry, Ruby walked towards Skylar, both women seemed too stunned to react much.

"I love you Skylar Swan, with all that I am. Please don't leave me..." Ruby muttered out, still crying as she bent over at the same time as Emma did for Henry.

When Emma kissed Henry's forehead, and Ruby placed a chaste kiss on Skylar's lips, suddenly, two pulses of light were sent out as if in a shock wave.

Suddenly Henry gasped as he woke up, and at the same time, Skylar was taking a deep gasp as well, both sets of eyes flying wide open.

Skylar locked eyes with Ruby and spoke up as Henry returned his affection to his Ma, "Ruby, I love you too, and I will _never_ leave unless you tell me to go."

Ruby, even knowing her Enchanted Forest identity but not caring about that much at the moment, locked eyes with Skylar, beaming with joy at seeing the blonde awake, and lunged forward into a soul shaking kiss.

Ruby pulled back, looked over at Henry and said, "I remember Henry," before looking back and grinning at her True Love, running a hand softly through the blonde hair.

"Wait, what?" Emma asked, obviously confused and feeling more confusion as more people entered the room.

The head nun said something about two true love's kiss, and when Emma said that one pulse came from Ruby and Skylar, the nun stared at awe between the four people in front of her.

Hearing Regina speak up about her love for Henry after the nun told her that she'd better find a place to hide, Skylar locked eyes with the Mayor, silently promising to help as soon as she could, only to get a subtle shake of the head right before Regina fled from the room.

-*Time Skip*-

A now dressed Skylar and Henry followed after Emma and Ruby as all four ended up running through the streets of Storybrooke.

When pointing and some cheers followed them, Skylar kicked it up a notch and ran full tilt to catch up to Ruby, leaving Henry with Emma.

"Granny!" Ruby yelled, seeing the older woman in front of the Diner.

"Ruby!" The older woman yelled back, both women slamming into each other with a tight hug.

Seeing the two women, Skylar stood back a little ways until Granny caught sight of her and stared in surprise.

"Granny," Ruby started, grabbing Skylar's hand and pulling the blonde next to her, "I'd like you to meet my True Love."

The older woman suddenly lunged forward and brought Skylar into a bear hug, pulling back for a second to grab Ruby into the hug as well.

"Wow Granny," the blonde weezed as Granny squeezed them a little tighter, "some people need to breath if you don't mind."

Laughing, Granny let the three-way hug brake up, just in time for David and MM's voices to ring out from behind Skylar.

As David, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Granny, and even Leroy and his friends joined into a group reuniting, Skylar stared forward in shock, realizing that she is about to truly meet her and her twin's parents. Keeping her back turned, she hears about 'Snow' setting the plan to finding her twin daughters.

When she heard Emma speak up, Skylar turned and walked up behind the group, staring at Emma to see her reaction to them.

Seeing them gently start a hug with Emma, Snow pulled back a little, obviously about to question where Skylar was before Emma gestured to said twin to join them.

Both parents looked behind them to see the tall blonde slowly walk forward into the awaiting hug, once both twins were wrapped in the arms of their parents, Skylar sighed happily as she felt a huge weight lifted off her heart and shoulders.

Hearing about Emma saving everyone, said twin jumped in, stating that Ruby kissed Skylar and caused the second pulse.

The now stunned 'Snow White' and 'Prince Charming' watched as the taller twin pulled away before standing tall and proud next to her 'True Love'.

Snow and Charming nodded with soft smiles, quiet obviously happy for the two. Seeing this, both Skylar and Ruby let out sighs of relief that caused laughter to ring out in the group.

-*Time Skip*-

Seeing the mob in front of Regina's house suddenly made the danger a lot more realistic. As Emma ran to the front of the mob, yelling to let Regina go, Skylar pulled her bow and hip quiver of arrows out of a nearby hollow tree. As she heard their Dad stand up to Whale, saying that this is _his_ town, Skylar locked eyes on to David, feeling a snarl build up in her chest.

While she was happy to have her birth parents, she and Emma got on fine without their help, and for them to just jump into the _twin's job_ like he just did... it had Skylar on edge as her dream set up of her birth parents suddenly crashed and burned.

-*Time Skip*-

As Emma talked with Henry, who was sitting in the passenger seat of Ruby's car, Skylar was leaning into the driver side window, talking softly with the owner of said car.

When Emma gestured Skylar to join her as she backed up, the taller blonde gave Ruby a chaste, sweet kiss before pulling back with a soft smile, waving as Ruby drove off.

When Mighty... 'Snow', Skylar interupted her own trail of thought harshly, started asking about them, Skylar let Emma do all the talking, knowing that she would probably not know how to word in the way they meant to.

When Emma charged to see Mr. Gold instead of 'chatting' Skylar avoided looking at their parents and ran after her twin.

-*Time Skip*-

When Gold said something about having a 'gift' for them, for Regina, Skylar snarled at the man, turned on her heel, and sprinted from the shop at high speed, giving her all to make it to the station as soon as possible.

When she busted into the station, she caught sight of some reaper looker creature pulling light from Regina. When her parents and twin were thrown around like rag dolls, Skylar started firing her arrows at it, trying to buy time to help Regina. When Snow pulled out a lighter and some sort of spray can, flinging fire at it, said Reaper creature flew away quickly.

When Emma brought up it being everyone's problem, Skylar stood tall and nodded in agreement before David spoke up, that it was Regina's problem, not their's.

And when he said 'Why not?' about Regina dying, Skylar saw red, and before anyone could react, the blonde let out a protective roar as she slammed into David, knocking him clean off his feet as she picked up a broken chair leg and stood in front of Regina.

"If you even _**think**_ about letting her die," the tall blonde hissed out at the stunned man, "you might as well like me die too, because that woman," Skylar said, pointing behind her to Regina, "is one of my closest friends since moving here, because she might be sarcastic and spares no feelings, but at least she isn't as cruel and heartless as you have just shown that you can be."

Before things could get too far out of hand and Skylar beat David senseless, Emma jumped in, saying she made a promise to Henry and that Regina is _**not**_ dying.

-*Time Skip*-

When the doors to the Mayor's building blew in with a roar of challenge from the Wraith, Skylar felt some force build up inside of her, causing her to let out a loud and powerful roar with a challenge of her own.

After a few moments of a scuffle, Skylar was tossed backwards and her back connected harshly with Emma's when said younger twin knelt down and grabbed Regina's right arm.

When they heard a whirling noise, both twins turned towards the hat, while glancing at each other and Regina, all three women shocked.

As soon as David yelled and Emma shoved Regina away from the Wraith and the portal, Skylar's hand shot out like a snake and latched on to Emma's wrist, causing her to get sucked in as well. Right as they both fell, Snow jumped in after them, refusing to lose her daughters again. Once she jumped in, the portal closed right behind her, just in time for David to land hard on the office floor.

-*Skip*-

Skylar glared harshly at the woman who had Snow and Emma's ropes tied to the back of her horse, and when her own ropes tugged, she let out a snapping snarl.

Snow and Emma both looked at her, silently telling her to calm down. Huffing, Skylar nodded and kept walking.

The moment they made it into a camp, Snow slammed her knee into one of the two women's gut, causing her to drop like a sack of bricks. Seeing this and hearing Snow's shout to run, Skylar darted forward with her twin only stopping when she heard a body hit the floor behind them, the taller blonde froze as Emma ran back to Snow.

Seeing the woman knocked out and them being forced to some place called 'The Pit', Skylar bumped into the guards that tried to pick up the twins mother as she snarled at them, and belt her elbows just right, and carried Snow herself.

When the door to said 'Pit' slammed shut behind them after the guards shoved Skylar to the floor, causing her to spin and land on her back so Snow wasn't hurt, making her let out a grunt of pain.

Emma helped gently put Snow on the floor before hearing a voice, who later introduced herself as... _**"Cora..."**_

 **(*AN - Hey everyone! I know there was a LOT of skipping around in this chapter, but I was really wanting to get into the whole 'Enchanted Forest' and 'Magic' thing a.s.a.p, so... here we are! Going back to normal style chapters now, enjoy!)**


	12. Chapter 11: Cora, Bonding, and Surprises

_**(AN: Hello all! Took some time to slow down the story again so ya'll get some detail and I get to enjoy typing up scenes that have never happened in OUAT! :D I love AU's and OC's... don't y'all?)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Mother's, Primal Magic and Family Bonding.**

Following Snow and Emma as they were lead through the small 'Haven', Skylar kept a few feet back from them as she was in a maelstrom of unanswered questions.

' _What is with all this growling, and why does it feel like I'm stuck in a full body suit right now?'_ ' the tall blonde questioned mentally, staring at the two pairs of feet in front of her as a guide while she wondered in her thoughts.

Hearing Snow's voice call out to someone a little while after they stopped, Skylar forced herself to pay attention as she locked eyes with Emma, both sharing a look of confusion before turning back to their mother hugging a guy in plate armor.

When Snow gestured for the twins to step forward, Emma awkwardly stepped up, not noticing Skylar start staring the man down when she caught a slightly faded yet distinctive perfume that she had nearly burned into her senses back in 'The Pit'. Slowly joining the other two, the taller twin started to pay an extreme amount of attention to the area around her, ignoring the perfume until she found any sort of proof for what she thinks is going on.

* * *

Hearing Emma's comment of 'Turkduckin' about the 'Chimera' meat, Skylar nearly choked on her water as she tried not to laugh.

Looking up and around Snow, she smirked at her twin, "More like a target that could tear you to shreds, poison you, or even headbutt you off the side of a mountain."

Right after Emma used her spoon to flick some sort of green pea looking food at Skylar, Snow swatted both blondes on the back of their heads as she reprimanded them for acting like small children.

Once both twins apologized, Skylar risked a throw behind Snow's chair to get Emma's attention. Not looking over, but gesturing with her head slightly towards 'Lancelot' as she tapped the table three times with a pause between the last two taps.

When Emma put down her drink and tapped the edge of the table once with three fingers, Skylar knew that Emma also had a bad feeling about the guy and the line of questions he kept firing towards Snow.

* * *

The twins walked side by side behind Mulan and their mother and they walked close enough to tap out a Morse code to each other on the palms of the other twin's hand and having a silent short worded conversation as they tossed ideas back and forth to each other.

As they walked up to a small wooden chest, Skylar couldn't help but grin at the sight of a one and a half handed longsword that she quickly snagged before anyone else could, smirking at Snow when she raised an eyebrow at the tall blonde's quick grab of the sword she was reaching for.

While Emma grabbed a dagger and got her gun back while Skylar caught sight of Snow grabbing a longbow and quiver of arrows to go along with the sword she ended up grabbing. Seeing it as a chance to build a bridge to maybe bond over, the blonde grabbed a recurve bow and quiver of arrows as well before Mulan could close the chest.

"I just killed a Dragon last week." Emma mumbled, earning her a 'what the hell' look from Skylar as the taller twin swatted Emma's arm, asking without words why she wasn't invited to fight a Dragon with Emma.

Mulan seemed annoyed as she went into some kind of rant about Ogres, and seeing Snow's eye roll at the woman's dramatic words right as the woman turned and started walking off, Skylar spoke up to her mother and twin as she snickered, "With the way she described them, I'm pretty sure I'm more scared of having a prank war with Regina having magic then I am of those things."

Snow just huffed as she dragged the twins into a walk to follow Mulan and spoke up, "Don't let her rattle the both of you. I won't let anything happen to any of us, just stick to the plan."

Hearing about this 'mysterious' plan again, Emma started questioning her, "What _is_ the plan? You haven't told us anything! What's going on?"

Hearing their mother say something about 'the wardrobe', Skylar nearly tripped once Emma had her confirm that it was the wardrobe Snow and Charming sent the twins through, as well as a rough draft of a plan about 'going home'.

"Wait..." Skylar whispered to her twin almost frantically, "we're going to see the White Kingdom's castle?"

At Emma's nod, the slightly older twin felt herself get a little light headed as they both stumbled into the forest after Snow and Mulan.

* * *

Later that night, the two twins sat side by side in the clearing, both grumbling to each other about how they felt like toddler's and how unfair it was that Snow told them to stay and 'guard the campsite' while she and Mulan gathered firewood and water.

A faint sound of a scuffle had Skylar on her feet and running towards it with Emma on her heels, the taller blonde feeling her blood start racing and the itchy skin feeling returned once they caught sight of Mulan, Snow, and the girl that rode on the horse that lead Snow and Emma by rope earlier.

Emma fired her gun into the air to grab the three women's attention before aiming at Mulan in case she tried anything.

Hearing a growling noise echo from the trees, Skylar felt her eyes start to burn a little and her mouth start to itch as well, not noticing the rumble that slowly started building in her chest.

" _Run!_ " Snow shouted, causing all of the others to turn and run in the opposite direction of the growling, before saying something about how they needed to split up.

When Emma and Snow went left and the other two went right, Skylar listened to her instincts and hid behind a nearby tree to burrow under dirt and leaves, laying still as what she assumed was an 'Ogre' stomp past and in the direction her twin and mother went.

Growling deeply when the Ogre burst into a clearing and stomp towards a downed Emma, Skylar finally gave into whatever was pumping through her veins and her world went black for a mere moment, easing her eyes open again, she noticed with shock that she had just turned into a huge wolf, only to snap back into attention when a roar echoed through the trees. Seeing the Ogre turn towards Snow, Skylar watched as the creature stumbled, making Snow's perfect shot miss and sink into the thing's shoulder, only making it angry.

Breaking into action, the now turned golden wolf shot out into the clearing and slammed into the Ogre, drawing it's ire to her as she snarled and snapped at it's heels and legs while dodging it's wildly swinging arms.

Once Snow had another arrow drawn and ready for a clear shot, Skylar ran back a ways before turning towards the Ogre again and running at it full tilt. Leaping into the air and using her body like a battering ram to knock the Ogre back into a clear shot for her mother, Skylar darted out of the way once she hit the ground and stopped a few yards away to see the thing tumble to the ground, dead.

Slinking her way back towards the other two, Skylar let out a huffing noise that Emma noticed was like a laugh, only for the older twin to stop and sink to the floor with a whine and hid her face under her large paws when Snow had sighed at the sight of the shredded clothing nearby.

"It's okay Skylar, but we should find the others and keep going..." Snow said as she turned and started walking away before glancing over her shoulder, "and don't think this situation gets you a free pass from an explanation young lady."

Huffing at Emma who had started to snicker at her, the older twin bounced around her sister playfully before nudging Emma to hop on her back, wanting to see if she could carry her younger twin.

Noticing Skylar gesture with her large wolf paw for her to hop on, Emma couldn't contain her glee and quickly jumped up, only just realizing how large of a wolf her sister was when she was on her back and saw that another person could sit with her before it would seem like a snug seating arrangement.

* * *

Trotting through the forest next to Emma with Aurora on her back, Skylar turned her head towards her twin and gave her a teeth filled grin when Emma let the woman on her back wear her leather jacket for warmth.

Bopping her sister on her wolf nose, Emma rolled her eyes and jogged to catch up to Snow and Mulan, causing Skylar to hop playfully behind her as she also kept up.

Smelling a breeze of lake or ocean water, Skylar heard Aurora giggle as she lifted her large wolf head and took another deep whiff of the scent on the air before walking next to the other three women, pulling her legs high in the air as if she was a prancing pony while they headed towards the destroyed castle.

* * *

While Emma and Snow walked around the nursery room that was supposed to be the twin's, Skylar let her paws carry her as she let her mind drift.

Bumping into a damaged wooden door with her nose brought her back to reality. Deciding to check out the room, the blonde squeezed under the missing half of one of the doors and shimmied her way into what turned out to be some sort of Royal Armory.

Seeing a nearly untouched pair of clothing nearby, she figured that turning back should be easy enough, and thankfully it worked when she imagined what having human hands and features again.

Thankful that no one had followed her, Skylar quickly changed into the black cotton pants before sliding on the sleeveless linen shirt. Grabbing a pair of leather boots with what looked like socks, the blonde pulled them on before snagging the nearby black leather jacket with red inner lining and it's matching gloves that seemed familiar.

Once she was dressed, she strapped her sword to her waist again, thankful for the intuition of having Emma strap it to her wolf form's back with the belt around her neck.

Looking into a nearby mirror, Skylar puffed up before jogging back through the castle to show Emma and Snow what she had found to ware, hoping their mother wouldn't mind.

Hearing them converse about the wardrobe, Skylar called out to them as she strutted into the room, "So, I found a pair of clothing that caught my utter adoration and put em on... what do you two think?"

Emma let out a low cat call as she clapped playfully, causing Snow to swing around and look for herself.

When Snow didn't respond, both twin's watched as their mother walked up to Skylar with a stunned look on her face as she spoke up in nearly a whisper while starting to straighten out the clothing for the older twin, "I've seen how Emma and I have some of the same features, but... I've never noticed how much you take after your father."

Skylar blushed as she rubbed the back of her head with her left hand, punching Emma on the arm when her twin walked up before whining childishly while Emma laughed as Snow held Skylar by her chin to use a now spit laced cloth to clean up a few dirt marks on the blondes face after she had successfully dusted off the jacket.

Now with a clean face and her current attire, Emma noticed that Skylar really did look a lot like their father, only to grimace when Snow turned her attention and spit rag towards her but thankfully interrupted by Lancelot walking into the room.

While everyone moved towards the wardrobe, Skylar stood next to her twin to listen to the chat about magic and how it might be able to recharge the 'portal'.

Suddenly, a hiss rang out as Snow drew her sword and aimed it at Lancelot as she made the twins stand behind her.

"Stay away from him you two. He is not who he says he is because there is only one person you told Henry's name to." Snow said sternly, causing the two blondes to share a look of confusion before looking back towards the knight.

"Cora." Emma said, stunned at the plot twist as Skylar just tilted her head, realizing that the scent she picked up from before wasn't an old smell stuck to the knight, but Cora hiding _as_ Lancelot.

Cora snipped at Emma sarcastically before throwing Snow to a nearby wall and started choking her with magic. When both twin's leapt forward to help their mother, Cora tossed them backwards and had the nearby curtains start wrapping around the twin's legs.

Watching Emma set fire to the wardrobe, Skylar ran forward as Cora disappeared after the four seconds of magic combat and Mulan appeared.

"Mom, mom are you going to be okay?" The older twin asked as she looked worriedly at Snow while helping her up, nearly letting out a whine of worry.

Snow simply smiled softly as Emma ran up as well, voice laced with just as much worry as her twin, telling them that she is a little sore, but fine.

When the group started talking again, Skylar found her attention turned to the forest they came from, coming to a decision she turned on her heel and interrupted the conversation,

"Ladies," she said, pausing for only a moment to make sure she had their attention, "I'm going back into the forest, there's something out there that I need to find, and don't worry, I'll catch up later."

Seeing Snow start shaking her head, Skylar sent a small nod to her twin, causing Emma to suddenly wrap Snow in a tight hug as the older twin darted from the room and booked it out of the castle and to the forest nearby, hoping that whatever seems to be calling her isn't just a trap.

* * *

Skylar sighed with annoyance at having spent a silly amount of time in the forest following her gut instinct before she came across an old shack that had a stunning red hooded cloak laid out on a nearby table inside.

Looking around, she started catching sight of things that made her eyes go wide with realization... the cabin was Granny and Ruby's.

She grabbed the cloak but stopped as she went to leave, feeling that there was something else she needed to get as well.

Looking around, she caught sight of a hunter green hooded cloak much like Ruby's red one. Feeling like this one was very much not here before, Skylar was leary to bring it with as well, but something that felt almost completely opposite of Cora's magic put it there for a reason that had to do with her she snagged it and tied the strings after putting it on and pulled the hood up, eyes flashing yellow before she ran back into the trees.

Allowing her instincts to guide her, Skylar followed her new sense of smell that would hopefully lead her back to her mom and twin.

* * *

Skylar slowed to a slow jog when she felt her nose twitch when she caught sent of a lake or something, pushing herself into a dead sprint when she caught sight of Mulan being told to go by her mom, and ran straight towards Emma before they both moved to help Snow.

Emma actually nearly tripped over her feet when she caught sight of her twin's bright yellow eyes but chose to ignore it, figuring it was a wolf thing.

Seeing the portal, both twins and Snow ran towards it at the last second, only to be knocked flat on their asses as Cora appeared in front of them and blew them back with magic.

When Cora stood in front of Snow, the twins felt nothing but terror as Cora's hand lunged forward.

Emma dove in front of their mom, even more so when she realized Skylar was further away, causing Cora's hand to grab her heart instead.

Watching closely, Skylar watched Cora go to pull Emma's heart out, only to not be able to move it at all, shocking everyone there. Emma seemed to come across a realization before telling the woman, "No... it's _strength_!" and sending out a pulse of white magic, knocking Cora clean away and the woman disappeared.

As Snow moved to stand next to Emma, Skylar strutted up a grinned at both women's exasperated looks, puffing up at Snow's gasp of shock when she showed Ruby's cloak to them.

"Told you something called out to me." She said cheekily before continuing as she gestured to the portal, "Now, I don't know about the two of you, but I feel like it's about damn time for us to go home, yeah?"

All three women shared a grin before running to the edge, pausing to lock hands as they laughed with relief before taking a giant leap of faith...

Just to suddenly all be squished together at what seemed to be the bottom of a well as some sort of green smoke disappeared from above them.

"Alright," Skylar huffed before lifting Emma onto her shoulders, using the walls and Snow's help, "start climbing shorty!"

Emma just rolled her eyes and did as _suggested_ by her bossy sister, using the digs in the walls to lift herself up.

Once Emma was high enough, Skylar shot a mischievous look at Snow before having her climb on her back before leaping quite high to grab a hand hold and start climbing right behind Emma.

Seeing that Emma had grabbed onto the top edge of the well, Skylar got impatient and ended up nearly tossing her twin out of the well as she hauled herself and Snow out almost immediately after that.

Looking around as Henry hugged Emma, Skylar sighed with relief when she noticed she still had the red cloak folded and snuggly placed in her leather tunic, as well as the dark green cloak on her back.

Hearing a familiar voice call out, the older twin's eyes shot up and locked onto the form of her girlfriend Ruby Lucas, who had told Snow where their dad was before running and leaping into Skylar's arms.

" _God I've missed you Ruby_." The blonde muttered, unable to stop some tears from escaping as she clung to the brunette.

Ruby laughed as she pulled back, eyes lit with amusement as she took in what Skylar was wearing, "Is that... are those David's old clothes? And what's..." She trailed off, jaw dropping as Skylar pulled the red cloak out of her leather tunic.

"This might sound silly, but I just so happened to have a feeling something was calling to me, and that feeling led me to a cabin that apparently use to belong to you and Granny. I found this on a table inside, and this green one on a hook near the door." The blonde said, blushing when Ruby turned her shocked stare to her.

Ruby seemed to snap out of it and grinned as she grabbed the front of Skylar's tunic and moved so they were nose to nose, "You know," she started, "Emma and Snow are probably headed back to your guys' apartment... you're welcome to come over to mine..." She trailed off, waiting for Skylar's decision.

Smirking, the blonde spoke up to Emma and Snow, telling them not to expect her back tonight, before turning back to Ruby as her eyes flash yellow causing her girlfriend to be stunned once again.

Grabbing Ruby and throwing her onto her shoulder, she laughed as the brunette laughed joyfully as Skylar started walking towards town while the blonde spoke up one last time, "I have _so_ much to tell you about my time in the Enchanted Forest Ruby... I hope you don't mind if I tell you on the way to the Inn and we can hang out with everyone tomorrow?"

Still laughing, Ruby muttered, "I don't mind at all. Besides, I'm kind of digging this strength you have going on, it might be fun to enjoy it before you tell friends and family."

Eyes going solid yellow, Skylar grinned as they broke from the tree line and she started towards the town, _**"You have no idea..."**_

* * *

 _ **(AN: Haha, things are getting a little crazy for the character's... I wonder what's gonna happen next...)**_


	13. To Be Continued

**Next Time On: Once Upon a Twin...**

 _ **Not long after our heroes returned from The Enchanted Forest, two mysterious visitors appear upon the docks of their beloved town to cause trouble (*Scene shows an older woman and a pirate with a hook standing near the docks with dark determined looks upon their faces*) before even more happens...**_

 _ **Because unknown to anyone in Storybrooke, things are about to get Fiery (*A fireball gets thrown through the air by Regina and leaves a scorch mark on a wall where Snow White just dived away from*), Wild (*Flash to seeing, Ruby and Skylar shifting almost instantly into their Wolf forms during the Day to snarl at something or someone outside of the screen view*), and filled with... Amusing Family Embarrassment? (*shows a scene where Emma is nearly falling over with nearly hysterical laughter while leaning on a smirking Regina while Henry had his hands holding his knees while laughing with his Ma and leaning on his mom's side that his Ma isn't at. Snow and David have their backs turned and are blushing fiercely while reprimanding a flustered Ruby and smug looking Skylar while the two look for their scattered shirts and pants with Snow silently thanking whoever would listen that they were still in their undergarments.*)**_

 _ **(*Scene flashes to what seems to be a Treeline as the Narrator continues*) Stay tuned for the upcoming installment to the Fanfiction weaved by "RebelHeart94". Installment intended to be releasing it's first chapter on 3/24/2016...**_

* * *

 _ **(*As the narrator's voice fades, the camera slowly pans out from a Treeline view to show a beach, and then continues on to show a large island surrounded by water with a familiar boat reaching the shore. A swirl of golden dust flies through the air to quickly form the original title of the Fanfiction, followed not long after by a nearly solid shadow of a figure darting across the screen in front of the name, and leaving behind an addition to it in the same dark shadowed color.*)**_

 **Once Upon a Twin** _ **... in Neverland.**_


	14. Prologue - The Beginning of the End

(*Quick AN: Okay, I bawled like a baby while typing all of this out. It was tough as hell to write, but it will get better for the characters... remember that! And now I'm going to go cry my heart out again...*)

* * *

 ** _Chapter Zero: A Prequel of the Present_**

* * *

 _ **Running through the charred, burnt down forest around Storybrooke, a broken Skylar pushes towards the town at a sprint in her wolf-form as she fought through her physical and emotional pain of her bond with Ruby shattering. Hearing a scream of heartbreaking agony coming from near the outskirts of the blazing town, the she-wolf smoothly changes directions as she heads towards Regina's old house.**_

 _ **Catching sight of Ruby in her mortal form laying on the ground, she notices that her body is battered and life-less before hearing another scream, but this one of pure rage. Looking up as her own vision turned red Skylar watched as Regina threw everything she had at a small group of the approaching army that was close to them, while the necklace Regina was previously enchanting floated to the ground as the spell finished.**_

 _ **When the last of the small group of magically controlled knights almost took off Regina's head, Skylar let out a ground trembling roar of rage as she darted forward and snapped her iron-like jaws closed on the plated knight before shaking her head and flinging the now dead man like a ragdoll towards the house.**_

 _ **"Skylar," Regina muttered as she stumbled, exhausted from the amount of magic she had been using to by them time as well as the deep bleeding wound on her side, "I can hold them off for only a few more moments... you**_ **need** _ **to take the necklace and go back to Storybrooke before Neverland. Go back and stop this..." She paused to look back and seen the lights a bit of a ways away before looking back at the whining she-wolf next to her, "I'm dying Sky, and I won't be able to make that kind of a trip. Save them... save ALL of us Skylar Swan, because I know you, you stubborn headed mutt. I know that you can**_ **make us** _ **believe!"**_

 _ **Skylar shifted back to her human form for a moment to carefully hug Regina before pulling back and picking up the enchanted necklace, "Gina... I'll fix this. I**_ **promise** _ **you that I will, Sis."**_

 _ **Pulling the necklace loop over her head and around her neck, Skylar looked ahead to see the army getting close before Regina held out a hand as if touching a mirror. Placing her left hand over her sister-in-law's right hand, Skylar and Regina both softly spoke the one-time activation phrase together. The one that left promises unsaid, "When I see you again..."**_

 _ **Wind whipping around them, Regina covered her face and waited out the strong winds. As the sudden gust died down, she looked up and seen that Skylar was gone and relieved that the enchantment she placed really worked.**_

 _ **Turning around to poof to the Main Street in Storybrooke to face the incoming army, the woman who was known as the Evil Queen once upon a time, spared a heartbroken look at the destroyed town around her as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes slid closed as she started having short flashes of the deaths of the ones who ended up being her family... her happy ending.**_

* * *

 _ **Snow and Neal had died while Snow was trying to protect young Neal from a blast of magic when the ceiling of the Police Station collapsed when they all ended up separated... both had died from the attack.**_

 _ **Charming had died soon after, ever the hero as he took an arrow to the heart to save Regina, the woman Emma married and who he and Snow ended up creating a life-long friendship bond with, and had died instantly.**_

 _ **Grumpy, the last of the dwarves who ended up being a witty and sarcastic friend, had drove directly at a Gargoyle to buy them time to get away... he died when it crushed Emma's yellow bug that he drove to the town line, killing him but throwing the beast into the shield which destroyed the completely magical creature.**_

 _ **Belle and Rumple were killed by a surprise attack not long after the start of it all when they went to go help a young woman who had called the Station for help, only for it to be a trap.**_

 _ **Granny had died while trying to protect one of their safe zones near the docks by a large dragon no one recognized, not even Lily or the resurrected Maleficent. When her death was announced to the remaining survivors, Ruby took it the hardest out of all of them and she was never the same.**_

 _ **Zelena, the sister who they fought tooth and nail, but ended up welcoming to their really odd family had been killed by a fast acting poison. Regina remember's holding her redheaded older sister in her arms as she passed on, tears streaming as her sister thanked her for accepting her after everything and for spelling away the pain from the poison before she took her last breath.**_

 _ **Emma and Henry were both killed by overwhelming numbers of the army that marched before her. It was just a routine run to check for any possible survivors and supplies when they were spotted by a patrol and ended up being chased right into the main army's new camp. The soldiers wasted no time in firing arrows and shooting the two down before Emma could toss up a magical shield since her power stores were depleted. When Regina and Skylar heard this, both women collapsed into a heap, clinging to each other as they completely lost it.**_

 _ **Maleficent and Lily were both killed by a brute force attack on the remaining group. Both women had refused to go down without a fight, had shifted to their dragon forms and just gave it their all to take as many of the enemy down with them. In the end, they both perished but had taken down at least a hundred of the knights down together in a fiery storm that charred the forest inside the barrier surrounding Storybrooke.**_

 _ **Ruby was the most recent death of the remaining three, now one. Regina remembers how the she-wolf made her promise to find a way to stop this all from happening before she ran towards a group of twenty knights. They were all defeated, but not without Ruby sustaining too many injuries. She ended up near Regina, stretched out on the blood stained grass as she told her with the mind link to keep creating the necklace. When Ruby had succumbed to her injuries, Regina let out a scream as she pushed the last burst of magic into the necklace that was needed to finish the enchantment before she stood up and started throwing all she had at another group of ten knights.**_

* * *

 _ **Snapping her eyes open once more, determination shown brightly as she started drawing magic from anything still within the barrier and pulled it within her. Feeling an almost overwhelming amount of pain from so much extra magic, Regina narrowed her purple glowing eyes at the army she could now see with clarity as they were only a block or so away from her. Letting her emotions build with all of her memories, both good and bad, the Evil Queen knew that releasing magic in a blast like she planned on would not only wipe out Storybrooke completely, but also kill her in the process.**_

 _ **Taking a soothing breath, Regina looked up at the star filled sky and whispered out as tears of joy took place of her tears of sorrow at the thought of reuniting with everyone, "I'm coming home..." Before she channeled every last bit of dark and light magic into a large multicolored explosion that quickly left Storybrooke as one giant crater. It wiped out the entire army within and anywhere else in the barrier was leveled out flat, completely erasing any and all physical signs that anything had ever been there.**_

 _ **When the dirt settled, the area that used to be known by it's past residents as 'Storybrooke' was gone. The forest, the magic well, and the toll bridge were gone as well. All the places that could trigger a memory were wiped away and nothing but a vast emptiness was left in it's place as not a single thing, living or non-living, was left.**_

 _ **While Skylar's memories were thrown back into her past self, she would never see that when Regina left... she took everything else of that time with her. Both happy and painful memories, the remains of what was once Storybrooke, the Army that wiped out everyone they knew, and it was all just...**_ **Gone** _ **.**_


	15. Season 2, Episode 1 - Here We Go Again

*****Quick AN: Sorry that this has taken so long, I hit a writer's block but now the ideas are flowing once again so be prepared for lots of updates because I am in a writing mood :D. Also, be warned that for the first time EVER, I am writing, uh, "sexy-times" as some people call it is for lucefatale, here's your requested "sexy-times" and a quick shout-out that I absolutely LOVE your "Beauty of the Dark: Luce's Story" fanfic! Any ideas that anyone has as to how I can write it better in the future, please let me know in a honest Writer's standpoint, not horny reader standpoint... Also, please remember that this is an OC/Ruby story, with hints-ish of SwanQueen. Now... on with the Show of about 3800 words XD!*****

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Return, The Other Best Friend, and "Here we go again..."**

Feeling the freefall that the enchanted necklace gave her as to hurdled her back into the past, Skylar felt that merely minutes had passed before the swirl of lights around her vanished. She sat up instantly, her breathing harsh as she heard a voice call to her about getting up for Breakfast.

Taking a quick look at herself in a nearby reflection, and a glance at a nearby newspaper, the tall blonde realized that she landed before the whole boat ride to Neverland fiasco happened, even before the ordeal with Cora. Grinning at the idea of saving Cora by returning her heart, unpoisoned this time, Skylar basked in a glow of giddiness.

Leaping from the bed, Skylar's mind was already running through ways to try to help better prepare for Neverland and Cora as she subconsciously got dressed.

Hearing a knock on the door after lacing up her shoes her thoughts froze as she called out, "Come on in, I'm dressed!"

As the door swung open, the tall blonde took one glance before shooting forward and hugging the woman tightly, causing said woman to let out a rush of air.

"Well it's good to see you too! What..." Emma laughed as she pulled back, cutting short when she noticed Skylar's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, holding her twins face in place as she wiped away the tears.

Shaking her head, Skylar let out a grin as she shakely replied while pulling Emma into a tight hug again, "Nothing Em, just a bad dream. Just a really... really bad dream."

Still slightly stunned at the greeting, Emma just nodded before pulling back, her next comment being drowned out by a call of 'Breakfast is ready!' by none other than Regina.

Thinking back, Skylar was able to place this day as the one when they recently returned from the Well and how Emma finally had to guts to date Regina officially. Which she then remembered that Ruby would be by later and that Henry was currently in school.

The twins both shared looks that challenged each other for a moment before the blondes grinned broadly and sprinted for the kitchen.

* * *

Hearing two sets of footsteps thundering down the stairs, Regina fought her grin into a small smirk, hoping that Skylar was sent back in time like she was but was late like only Skylar Swan could be. She took a moment to fight down her worry that the taller blonde wasn't tossed back like they had planned.

Setting the plates on the kitchen bar, she moved to get drinks when she heard a cheer from Emma as Skylar let out a grunt right before something small made a 'thunk' as it hit a wall. Turning around she caught sight of Emma in her chair while Skylar had accidentally stepped on one of Henry's Hot Wheels toy cars that apparently sent her sprawling flat on her back.

Regina bit her lip to hide her laughter as she turned to grab the three glasses before moving back to the table.

"Already tormenting each other I see. Is it never too early for that?" She asked them both, setting down the glasses before taking her own seat.

Emma just beamed at Regina while Skylar shot up for the final seat. When they both locked eyes, it was almost instantly that they knew they were both sent back (finally, in Skylar's case) causing a huge free and happy grin to appear on Skylar's face that had disappeared since Emma died in their original timeline.

"Oh it's never too early, in fact, sometimes it's not early enough!" Skylar laughed out, shoving Emma off her seat before she could start eating, causing Emma to whine about the unfairness of it all as she pulled herself up and back to her seat.

Both of the twins were stunned when Regina started laughing hard and out loud at their scuffling, Emma just grinned while Skylar felt joy because it had been so long since her sister (in-law) had laughed.

Sharing a look, both blondes decided to make sure Regina is always happy because in their minds she deserves it.

* * *

Since Regina had left with Emma after have a conversation with Skylar as they both tried to piece together what little they could remember perfectly, Skylar had ran to her room and pulled three military duffel bag out and started filling them with MREs, Water bottles and blankets in one. She grabbed their weapons to toss into the second, and the third one being filled with spare clothing that would fit the group that leaves for Neverland.

Grabbing all three bags, the tall blonde heads to the docks on foot to hide them in preparation for the trip while the town seemed quiet, using this to their advantage of being prepared.

It thankfully only took her a short while to reach the empty docking area and hid the bags under a nearby crate that she knew from Regina to be bottomless and mostly just for decoration.

Thinking back to what happened on this day, Skylar's mind almost came up blank when Emma called her, Emma began to frantically tell her that they couldn't find Regina but how Emma somehow knew she was in pain.

The taller twin told Emma that she'd take care of it, dropping the phone instead of outright hanging up as her eyes turned completely burnt orange right before she burst into her wolf form with a snarl of rage, remembering exactly what her and Regina forgot happened.

The dark golden enraged wolf ran full speed to the nearby building Emma said their parents were in, darting past her surprised family that was only just getting out of the car and tore down a hallway to burst clean through the last walls. Seeing Owen go to shock the woman she considers a sister again, Skylar lost it and leapt for the machine in a red haze.

Owen ran away in terror as the giant she-wolf tore his machine to shreds and then snarled at him as David and Snow ran into the room as well. She knew that Regina needed help more than Owen needed to be caught so she stayed and waited for Snow and David to help.

As her parents untied Regina from the table and placed the dark haired woman on her back, Skylar let out a pulse of her Primal magic straight to the bracelet, causing it to clatter uselessly to the floor as her magic mangled it.

When her dad patted her neck twice after Regina was strapped to her back safely, Skylar darted off as they ran to the car right outside. Soon both the wolf and the police car tore through Storybrooke.

Once they passed the Diner, Skylar felt more than saw Ruby catch up from behind them, joining the 'escort' as the blonde told her what had happened and what was going on through their 'pack-link' that they also shared with Granny. Ruby stumbled when Skylar told her everything that was going on, including her and Regina being sent from the future to change the past since she couldn't lie to Ruby about something like that.

Letting her mate know that they could talk about it later once Regina recovered, Skylar led Ruby and the others into the Mansion, both wolves barely able to get into Regina and Emma's room from the hallway. Following David and Snow, Skylar let them quickly remove the sash used to hold Regina and place her safely on the bed to rest before they moved to let Blue inside since they called her while flying through town.

Skylar sat next to the bed on the floor with Ruby next to her as they watched the Fairy closely as if daring her to try anything while Regina was injured since Regina was considered one of the 'Pack'.

After a few tense moments, Emma and Neal burst into room with Henry. As Emma and Henry moved to lay down near Regina, Neal moved closer to the two wolves. Seeing how Emma was lost in thought and Henry was resting between his moms, Skylar thought back to a time where Emma told her about her best friend Neal and Skylar got to know the man herself though letters as well, thankful that he was looking out for Emma. It wasn't until Neal left and Emma admited to sleeping with a dark haired woman and that she felt something odd spark through her during that time. Amusingly enough, that same night that Emma lost her virginity to a woman, she became pregnant by said woman in some weird magical way...

She felt a wolfish grin pull at her face as it suddenly all made since, sharing that thought with Ruby had the two wolves nearly shaking with their huffing laughter.

"What's so funny Sky?" Neal asked one of his two (once again, since they all sorted out their issues) best friends.

She waved her paw at him in a bit of a 'I'll tell you later' gesture with a pointed glance at the family on the bed before jokingly prancing towards the hallway with Ruby playfully bouncing after her. Neal excused himself with a small smile since he was headed to the kitchen where Granny apparently was so he could enjoy some hot cocoa with cinnamon.

Ruby darted past Skylar and into their own room inside the Mansion, both living there with Granny a few doors down ever since Regina asked them to move in since the Inn was actually burnt down due to someone having a candle lit when they fell asleep. Luckily no one was hurt and the Restaurant was untouched, but the Inn was mostly gone to the point where the rest of it had to be carefully torn down.

As Skylar joined Ruby in their room, she caught sight of her mate already dressed and staring her down with narrowed eyes from her seat on the edge of the bed, silently demanding Skylar to fill her in on what the heck was going on.

The blonde sighed while she shifted back, thankful that she never went without her necklace that apparently had let her keep her clothing when she shifted. Moving to sit next to Ruby, the blonde curled into the brunette and she began telling her everything. Every person they lost, exactly how long in the future she and Regina jumped from, and when she got to the end Ruby was hugging her tightly as she sobbed out how seeing Ruby's motionless form had almost totally shattered her mentally.

"But," Skylar paused after she was able to calm down, "none of that is going to happen. Regina and I have a plan, and she's already given me the go ahead to include you since she knew I was going to tell you anyway. She's going to bring Emma into the plan as soon as she recovers. The other few we plan on adding are Granny, an old friend of Regina's, that friend's daughter, and Neal." She finished, place a soft kiss on Ruby's pulse.

 _ **(*Fast Build Sex Scene, Skip to next BOLD written thing like this if you're not comfortable with reading this scene.*)**_

Ruby hummed at the pleasant feeling, pulling back to kiss Skylar firmly on the mouth before pulling away slightly to look the blonde in the eyes,"So... think we've got time for some stress relief?" She asked as a wide and wicked grin appeared on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Skylar pretended to think hard about it, but broke into a surprised girly squeal when Ruby suddenly tossed her towards the top of the bed and then pinned her down with her body as she nibbled on the blonde's pulse point on her neck.

"I think..." Skylar gasped, "I think we have time, as long as no one breaks down the door to make sure we're okay since Regina silenced the room for us..." She broke off her own word babble with a moan and her back arched wantonly when Ruby bit a little harder.

The darker wolf laughed lowly as she dragged her lips up to Skylar's ear to mutter in her low and husky voice, "and I think they'd be in for a surprise when they'd realize that you're actually _the bottom_ in this relationship."

Before Skylar could make a retort, Ruby ground her hips down harshly into Skylar's, causing the blonde to cut herself off with a keening moan.

The two then quickly began to get impatient and started yanking off jackets, shirts, and jeans. Shoes were sent flying through the air and clothes were sent in any random direction. Ruby leaned over to a nearby dresser and grabbed their favorite toy from inside of it, the seven inch strap on that she loved using on her mate. After inserting the inner side into herself, Ruby tightened the straps and had a wolfish grin when Skylar began using the lube that was in the same drawer. Ruby was panting after a few moments of Skylar gently tugging, pulling at the part inside of her.

"Enough Sky." Ruby groaned, tossing the bottle nearly across the room as she quickly slid between the blondes open legs while said blonde wiped her hand on the bed covers.

Ruby sat up with her legs under her, feet spread to help her balance better, as she pushed Skylar's knees open and up closer to the blondes chest. Once Skylar grabbed the back of her own knees, Ruby placed her left hand next to Skylar and leaned over her mate, using her right hand to guide the strap on to her mates entrance.

"Ready?" Ruby husked out as she stared down at her mate. When Skylar nodded rapidly, she slid the dildo in slowly, all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Skylar keened out, wrapping her hands around the back of Ruby's neck as her brunette mate used her own arms to pin Skylar's legs down, basically bending the blonde in half while rotating her hips in tight circles, sending both of them into a needy frenzy.

 _ **(*Meanwhile, a few hours later in another part of the house*)**_

"Hey, has anyone seen Skylar and Ruby?" Snow asked everyone at the table, everyone there drinking either hot cocoa or coffee.

Emma looked up and glanced around with her brows furrowed, nudging Henry in silent question, only to get a shrug from the pre-teen in return.

"I saw them earlier when I left Regina and Emma's room, but I haven't seen them since." Neal spoke up with a slight shrug of his own before he went back to the chess game that Granny was stomping him at.

Said woman smirked as she put Neal's king into Check-Mate once again and decided to put her two cents in, "Trust me, if they disappeared towards their room, we probably want to let them find us and not the other way around."

Emma and Henry both choked on their own hot cocoa for a moment in realization while Snow and David just looked extremely confused.

"Well, since I'm already feeling a lot better, _and I owe Skylar some payback_ , why don't I help you look for them?" Regina offered, muttering the part about Skylar but hiding it behind a suspiciously 'innocent' smile that neither Snow or David picked up on.

"Oh, you would? That's wonderful! Thank you Regina!" Snow replied, hopping to her feet with David right on her heels.

Granny gestured for Neal to stay with her as Emma and Henry also leapt to their feet, but before they could warn Snow and David, Regina narrowed her eyes at them in a way that had their mouths snapping shut.

"Don't you _**dare**_ try to take this hilarious payback from me. I am going to get four birds with one stone." Regina hissed at them before turning back to Snow and David with that oh so fake innocent smile.

"Follow me, I know _exactly_ where their room is." Regina said, leading the other four up the stairs and towards the Wolves room, turning to face away from them so she would have to hide her grin.

 _ **(*And back to our lovely ladies*)**_

Skylar keened and mewled as Ruby took her from behind in their new position that was another one of their favorites to do since they got the silencing spell added to the room, because of the thumping headboard.

Skylar was resting her forehead on her fists and leaning on her forearms while her chest was arched down towards the bed. She was up on her spread knees with her hips tilted up and Ruby was on her own knees, happily gripping Skylar's hips and harshly thrusting in and out of her mate with Skylar thrusting back as she went in, and pulling forward when Ruby pulled back.

"Fuck, _please_ Ruby, so..." Skylar stuttered in a whine at a particularly amazing feeling rough thrust, " _so close_!"

Ruby leaned forward and pulled Skylar up to rest on her hands instead of her arms as she wrapped her left arm around the blondes abdomen and her right arm reached down to Skylar's clit to rub roughly.

"My Mate. _Only_ **_Mine_**." Ruby grunted as she began to pick up the pace, biting at the left side of Skylar's neck.

"Y... yours, only yours!" Skylar moaned happily, tilting her head to the side to give Ruby more room to bite as much as she wanted.

"Come with me Sky, come!" Ruby growled deeply, pounding at Skylar's g-spot just right, soon sending both of them flying over the edge for the six time that day.

Both women's bodies soon started to calm down, Ruby's hips still jolting every now and then, causing Skylar to let out a weak moan as they laid there in complete bliss, panting for breath.

Ruby carefully pulled the strap-on out of Skylar, and carelessly unstrapped it, tossing it into the open bathroom to clean later before they both used a rag to 'clean up' and  
Ruby slid on a pair of underwear and bra while Skylar pulled on her normal sleep boxers and sports bra. Once she was partially dressed Ruby dropped to lay down on her back next to her mate. When that was all done, Skylar weakly moved over to lay her head on Ruby's shoulder, curling into the brunette with a pleased sigh.

"Hmm, we should do that more often." Skylar muttered as she buried her face into Ruby's neck to nibble at the mating mark there.

"Oh _totally_." Ruby nodded tiredly as she pulled the blonde more firmly to her, pulling the sheets over them after tossing the comforter in a ball to the floor earlier to clean later as well.

"Nap time now?" Skylar asked, both of them already starting to doze.

"Mmm, sounds goods" Ruby husked out, both feel so relaxed and happy.

 _ **(*End of anymore 'Scenes'*)**_

 _ ***BAM***_ The door suddenly swung open and harshly slammed into the wall as an unknown figure kicked it in, sending both wolves into a state of panic as they shot up into a sitting position, forgetting the covers around them.

"Skylar, Ruby, are you two okay?!" Snow shouted as she ran into the room with David asking if his oldest baby girl was okay, only for both of them to skid to a halt and sharply turn on their heels, both faces bright red.

"What the _hell_ were you two think..." Emma trailed off as she stormed in after their parents, only to also pause, but instead of blushing she just bursted into laughter at the red faces of her and Skylar's parents with Henry joining in the laughter soon after.

"Well... now you extremely nosey people should know when to butt-out." Regina sassed at Snow and David while Emma and Henry began having to lean on her so they wouldn't fall over in their hysterical laughter.

"Okay, I know you two are together, but your parents are in the house Skylar, and you're having sex with their friend and your mate while they're down stairs?!" Snow nearly shrieked, totally okay with them being together, but shocked that anyone would do that with 'guests' downstairs. All the while David was just muttering while stunned about how his 'Oldest baby girl' was recently defiled and he wasn't sure if he was okay with that.

Emma and Henry were still struggling to calm their laughter when Ruby going red in the face from being flustered while Skylar just grinned like the cat who just caught the canary, had them falling hard into their laughter again.

"Mom, Dad, we're not completely naked. I mean, okay we were earlier but _honestly,_ we're in our sleep underwear so chillax." Skylar said in frustration as she and Ruby got up and gathered up their clothes that were seemingly all over the place.

"Here's your shirt mutt-pup." Regina said with a wicked and wide grin, tossing said article of clothing from a nearby lamp shade since that was all they seemed to be missing after a few moments of scrambling.

Skylar saw that wicked grin and tilted her head in respect of a well played prank before mouthing that Regina just started a war. Both women grinned and nodded at each other, more than willing to continue on their old Prank-War.

Henry saw the exchange, his other mom still laughing, both of his grandparents still a funny shade of red, and his 'new aunt' looking like she wanted to hide from the world, and he sighed, still unable to fight the random bursts of giggles as he muttered, _**"Here we go again..."**_


	16. NOT A CHAPTER

UPDATE!

I will keep posting on this website, however! There will be no new stories, just chapters to the ones already here. The current stuff will also be on my Ao3 account, and the new stuff will all be over there!


End file.
